Maybe I do
by oOoiAMyourFATHAHoOo
Summary: Why her? He had a whole village,for crying out loud! Then why does he have to go and choose to break HER. Again. "You are mine. And I will use you as I want." Rated M for language, rape, and future lemons.
1. The war

Yo, dudes! I finally submit ma first fic. But hey! Wacha gonna do?

Fire.

There was fire on every house, every roof, and every residence of Konoha as people lost everything they had treasured dearly into the flames. Including many, many lives.

Weapons.

Different varieties of weapons piercing through child after child. Women after women. Ninja after ninja.

Blood.

It flowed through the streets as one by one, the shinobi of konoha lost their lives to the Akatsuki and team Falcon who had attacked them on a cold December night…

---

"Why are you doing this" Homura Mitokado, one of the elders of Konoha choked out as the last Uchiha slowly pushed his katana deeper into her abdomen.

"You know very well why." Sasuke replied before finishing the job quickly and slashing through the old women, ending her life. He stares indifferently at the two figures on the ground, surrounded by their own pools of blood.

_Two down. One to go._

With that thought, Uchiha Sasuke jumped off the Hokagae's tower, in search of his last target: Danzo.

---

"Move faster, Dickless!" Sai commanded as he rushed Naruto away from the battle and into a rusty, abandoned building buried deep within Konoha.

"Sai, Where are we going?! The fights the other way! Oi!" Naruto squirmed as he was dragged into an elevator.

"I'm taking you to ROOT's headquarters." Sai answered as they reached a floor and Sai led Naruto further into the darkness.

"And why the hell are you doing that?!"

"Those People are after you." They reached a door. "I'm going to do everything it takes to make sure they don't get you."

"I'm not running away from this battle, Sai" Naruto said with as much seriousness as he could possibly muster.

"Who said I was giving you a choice."

And then, the blonde shinobi was shoved inside the room with the door slamming shut behind him. Sai bit his thumb, did a few hand signs and a special seal appeared on the door.

Naruto tried opening the door. Then he desperately thrashed and banged against it, trying to get it to open.

"SAI! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Give it up, Dickless. I summoned a special seal on this door. Nothing can get in, and nothing can get out"

"SAI!! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO RASENGAN YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO SUNA!!"

Sai gave a sad little smile. " Goodbye…Naruto."

With that, Sai jumped out of the building and started heading to the slaughter fest, only to come face to face with none other than Madara Uchiha.

"Give me the Kyubi vessel."

Sai took out his scroll and brush.

"Over my dead body."

Madara smirks. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

---

Sakura ran out of the hospital, ready to defend her village from whatever had attacked it.

She was doing her shift when hundreds of wounded bodies were suddenly rushed into the hospital. When she asked other employees what had happened to them, they had answered that they got injured while protecting Konoha from the invasion of Akatsuki. She had immediately asked for Tsunadae permission to fight. Tsunadae gave it to her and ordered for Hyuga Hinata to take the pinkette's place at the hospital.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her, until…she spotter raven hair.

And then her blood froze.

"SASUKE!"

---

Sasuke stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned around only to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

Shocked eyes. Disbelieving eyes. Hurt eyes.

Sakura then took her shocked eyes to his hands. They were drenched. Drenched in blood. Her eyes narrowed.

_So it has come to this._

" Stop your madness, Uchiha Sasuke." She was amazed voice had come out strong.

Sasuke turned around, about to dash off to continue his search when-

Sakura was suddenly in front of him and Sasuke caught the punch she threw at him with great ease. She then aimed her other fist at his chest, which he caught as well. Using the grip he had on her wrists, Sasuke twisted her around and slammed his foot on her upper back.

The irony of the situation was enough extract a chuckle from her. Wasn't this the same position Sasuke put Zaku in seven years ago? He had awoken from his unconscious state and said 'Sakura, who did this to you.' And then he broke the sound nin's arm.

"Did you think you could beat me, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered into her ear, making her come back to the situation at hand.

Sakura, without Sasuke knowing, carefully positioned her foot under his, and then she pulled, causing Sasuke to fall backwards.

Sakura stood over him, fixing him with a leveled gaze. "I might as well try."

And suddenly, the body under her disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Confusion flickered in Sakura's eyes for a brief second, and then they were replaced by panic. She swiftly took out a kunai from her pouch and turned around just in time to have her kunai clash with Sasuke's katana.

"You've become stronger." He stated.

Just then, she gave a chakara gathered kick to his middle, which threw him back a few feet until his back slammed against a tree quite painfully.

She gave a prideful smirk. "You have no idea."

He then gets up, recollects his position, and charges at her, katana in hand. She positioned her kunai in front of her, ready to block anything he might try to pull off. And that's when he did the unexpected.

Instead of aiming at any of her vital organs, he made a cut on her hand, making her immediately drop her kunai. And then he drops his katana and grabs her wrist in a tight, bruising grip.

And then he locks eyes with her. Her emerald eyes with his blood red eyes. Sharingan eyes.

She found that she couldn't look away from his bloody gaze. Her body felt weak. Her head got dizzy. And her vision became blurry. She felt all senses leave her body.

_So it has come to this…Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke looked on with pitiless eyes as Sakura's body fell to the cold ground. He then grabbed her arm roughly and threw her unconscious body over his broad shoulders, and started heading to ROOT's agency, Where Danzo was most likely to be.

---

Tenten threw Karin's mutilated form out of the way after she had mercilessly used the sound kunoichi's body as a pin cushion. Kiba and Ino were both fighting Suigethsu while Lee was currently getting beat up by an out of control Jyugo. But all of a sudden, a gasp escaped Ino's lips and she momentarily became distracted and suigethsu took that as his advantage. But before he could end Ino's life, someone ended his.

Kiba, who had slit suigethsu's head right off his shoulders, glared at his female companion.

"Are you crazy! He could've-"

"Kiba! Look!" She interrupted him.

Kiba turned to look at what she meant, only to have panic fill his eyes.

_Shit. What's he doing here?_

There they saw Uchiha Sasuke going through the gates that lead the way out of Konoha. But that wasn't all. He was taking Konoha's cherry blossom with him.

Kiba and Ino were about to go after him, when Kisame suddenly appeared in front of them. Blocking their way.

" And where are you two kiddoes going?" Kisame grinned as he drew out samehada. "C'mon. Party with me!"

"No." Ino said, her body shaking from head to toe. "No! Sakura! SAKURA!!" Ino called desperately, but she knew that her call had only gone to deaf ears.

Ok, So yeah. This ma first fan fic, so take it easy on me, kay?

Anyways, I wont be able to post Chapter two very soon. I got ma exams on hand.

PLEASE REWEW!


	2. Intense Pain

**Yo, I'm back!**

**Ok, here's the next chapter of 'Maybe I do.'**

**Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: (Deep breaths) IDontOwnNaruto. There! I said it! (SOB!)**

Chapter 2: intense pain.

"I believe I can DIE!

I got STABED by a dog named Sai!

All I wannit was to punch and kick!

Now where I am is making me sick!"

Naruto sang, more like screeched, as he lay on the floor of the rusty office room.

He had given up trying to get the blasted door open hours ago. He had tried EVERYTHING. From rasengan to using some of the kyubi's chakara but the door wouldn't budge.

The blonde shinobi stopped his deafening singing when he felt a chakara presence on the other side of the door. It was a familiar chakara, so he was sure it wasn't a enemy ninja.

'Probably that damn Sai'

The door then burst open, sending chunks of wood and smoke everywhere. Without warning, Naruto jumped on the person who had freed him, knocking them both down.

"SAI, YOU BASTARD! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DECIDED TO DRAG YOUR EMOTIONLESS BUTT TO GET ME OUT OF THIS SHIT HOLE! WAT'S THE IDEA OF LOCKIN ME UP WHEN KONOHAS AT STAKE! WHY I OUTTA-"

"Naruto, get off of me." The voice was low and dangerous.

'Huh?'

The smoke cleared and Naruto looked down to meet a pair of narrowed milky eyes.

"Oh, Neji! Hai! I thought you were Sai!" Naruto said cheerfully, oblivious to the killer intent that was radiating off the Hyuga prodigy.

"Naruto Get Off. NOW." Neji repeated

"Oh, right." Naruto got off of Neji. "By the way, how long have I been in there?"

"About nine hours." Neji answered, getting up. "Naruto, we don't have much time."

With that, Neji grabbed Naruto and transported them both to Konoha's hospital. Neji further dragged Naruto into one of the rooms, giving him no time to argue.

In the room there was a crowd of nurses and medics, all hovering over something. Neji pulled him through the crowd. Getting nearer, Naruto could see Tsunadae and Yamato standing in front of the crowd, and then he saw-

"SAI!" Naruto gasped as he finally approached the bed that held his foul mouthed teammate.

Sai was breathing frantic, labored breaths, his bear chest falling up and down with every breath he took. His eyes were wide open and a sea of scarlet blood was gushing out of a huge cut, right where his heart was supposed to be.

"Oh God, Sai! Tsunadae Baa-Chan, heal Sai!" Naruto cried as he felt tears pricket at the back of his eyes.

"We cant, Naruto" The Hokagae's eyes were down. "His eternal organ was cut right through. Even now, the only thing that's keeping him alive is sheer will power. He wanted to see you."

Naruto's teeth clenched. "No! He's not gonna die! He's-"

Naruto stopped when Sai raised a weak, trembling hand and grasped the front of his jacket.

"Di-Dickless" Sai gasped out. "S-Save Ugly. Save her, Na-" Sai choked and Naruto held onto his hand tightly, as the artist nin slowly exhaled and his eyes fell shut.

Hot tears rolled down Naruto's cheek and unpreventable sobs coursed their way out of his chest. And then his eyed widen with sudden realization.

"Sakura-Can"

Both Tsunadae and Yamato stiffened at the tone of his voice.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" His voice had grown a _teeny_ bit louder.

"She's been kidnapped, Naruto." A sad, feminine voice answers.

He turns around to face Ino, whose sky blue orbs were filled with unshed tears.

"Kidnapped." Naruto repeated mutely.

'_No. Please no.'_

" By whom?" He manages to choke out. He felt like he could barely breathe. After all these years, his family was falling apart again.

Ino's own tears fell. "By Sasuke Uchiha."

---

"_I-I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_I know that"_

"_If you can't stay, then…then TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

_Smirk. "Your still annoying."_

"_If you go, I'll screa-"_

_Swish. "Sakura, thank you."_

_Thump. Gasp._

_Sasuke…kun. _

Sakura's eyes snap open and she instantly regrets it when the burning light of the sun pricks at her eyes.

'_Damn dream wont stop haunting me.'_ She thought bitterly as she brings her hand up to shield her eyes, and then she notices the dried blood on her left wrist.

That's when memories of what happened previously came into her mind. She let out a gasp and jumped to her feet, taking in her environment.

She was in a cave like room that contained only a wooden table, a window and a door.

'_Wait. A window…and a door?'_

Sakura looked around the place and there were no signs of the Sasuke.

Suspicion flooded Sakura's alert mind. Why weren't her hands bound? And why did he just leave her here, giving her an open chance to escape.

'_Maybe it's a trap.'_

Sakura approached the door and cautiously pulled it open. She took off one of her sandals and threw it through the open door. Nothing happened.

Sakura smirks.

'_Or maybe the Uchiha just needs to take some kidnapping lessons.'_

Sakura runs out of the house and leaps onto the branch of a tree.

She leaped from tree to tree, content with how things were turning out to be, when-

'_Oh, shit! Sasuke's chaka-'_

Something hits Sakura on the side, making her fall into the dirt, face down. A sandal was then thrust on the back of her head, forcing her face further into the mud.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" A cold voice asked.

'Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshi-'

Sasuke grabbed a fist full of Sakura's strawberry scented hair and threw her over his shoulders, making the kunoichi yelp in pain.

Sakura started desperately punching Sasuke's rock solid back, but since she had less to no chakara left, her hits didn't do squat to the aloof Uchiha.

"Let me go, you psychotic bastard!

She lifted her foot and pushed it as hard as she could without using chakara, right where the sun don't shine.

Sasuke's face scrunched up in pain as he released his hold on Sakura and grasped his man hood.

Finding this as a good chance to escape, Sakura makes a move to run but Sasuke is suddenly over her, his eyes locking with hers again. But this time, something was different. His left eye. It was different. She felt life she was being pulled into his bloody gaze, and then, she was out.

---

Sakura opens her eyes to be greeted by a sheen of scarlet light. Sakura raised her eyes upwards and saw a equally scarlet moon, wick was spreading crimson light everywhere, giving the place an angsty edge.

'Where…am I'

Sakura tried to move, but she noticed that this time, her hands WERE bound. And so were her feet. She was tied up on a huge cross, with no chance of escaping.

"This is my world." She heard a voice say. And then, Sasuke appears in front of her. Only, this Sasuke is black and white.

"This is my world. And I control everything that happens in it."

Sasuke then takes out his katana and slowly sticks it into Sakura's body, making her gasp and whimper each time he repeats the movement.

Sakura watches in horror and pain as a clone of both Sakura and Sasuke appeared on her side, both in the same position. With Sasuke stabbing and Sakura yelping. She could feel the pain of both the clone and her own abuse combines. He just kept doing it and doing it until she felt she couldn't take it anymore.

"47 hours of torture left."

'_NO!_

**Watcha think? Short aint it? Well like I said, I got ma exams on hand, so this is the best I could come up with.**

**Please review!**


	3. Tool

**Yo. Um, yeah. I guess you're mad at me. You have every right to though. This time I had no excuse for the lack of updating. I had nothing to do, I wasn't busy, I had this chapter in my head for a long time now, It's just that, well, I'm lazy (nervous chuckles).**

**And I even missed my deadline which was (stars counting on fingers) TWELVE DAYS AGO?! HOLY SHIT! I am sooooooo sowwy T_T**

**And well yeah, I make a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I'll try to be careful about that too and try not to talk on the phone, listen to my ipod, or cut vegetables while I'm writing O.o**

**Disclaimer is that, as usual, I don't own Naruto. Masashi dude does, that lucky sun of a gun. **

**Any wayz, enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 3: Tool_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked trough the heavy darkness of the night, determination and confidence adoring his features.

The fifth had given him strict orders to stay in Konoha, knowing that he would run off after the last Uchiha, who now held his beloved Sakura-chan.

But how could she possibly expect him to oblige? C'mon! This was Naruto! World's most stubborn ninja! And besides, the person he now considered to be his sister was taken away from him, by the very man she once loved.

And so, here he was, walking up to the gates of Konoha after knocking out the four Anbu Tusunade had put in front of his apartment door. He readied himself to fight the two jounins that guard the gates at night. But as he got nearer, he nearly screamed in frustration when he found them asleep.

'_Oh, c'mon! No wonder Konoha gets attacked so easily!_' He thought bitterly. He then sighed, thinking he should probably take advantage of this situation. But as he took a step out of Konoha, he was suddenly filled with doubt.

Was what he was doing right? Would tusunade understand? Would Konoha understand? Naruto closed his eyes, his expression torn.

Hadn't…hadn't Sasuke done the exact same thing…seven years ago?

Naruto shook his head roughly at that thought. No. His intentions were clear. They were pure. They were _sane_. He wasn't like Sasuke. He wasn't like Sasuke at all.

Taking a deep breath he took another few steps out of Konoha.

"Seriously, Naruto. How dumb do you think Tusunade-sama is?"

Naruto froze, but upon recognizing the voice, he turned around and grinned at the intruder.

"Pretty dumb if she sent _you_ to stop me from leaving,"

Ino smirked. "You think its gonna be easy to get past me, huh?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, still grinning. "Sure. You want her back as much as I do."

At that, her fierce blue eyes melted completely and all signs of humor left her face.

"Naruto, Tusunade-sama has her reasons to-"

"I'm tired of being protected, Ino. Now, it's my turn to be the protector."

Ino sighs. "Naruto, you've got to understand. It hurts Tusunade-sama to do this. Forehead girl was like her own daughter. But she has the responsibility as Hokage to protect the village from not only the remaining Akatsuki, but the entire sound village as well. And we need every shinobi here to do that. We're at war, Naruto!"

"Well then why cant she send me if she's not gonna let me fight?!" Naruto snapped, his anger getting the better of him.

"You know very well why! We are now fully convinced that Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki. If you face him, there's a good chance he won't be alone. They want _you_, you baka head. They want you so they can get the Kyuubi out of you! And why do they want the Kyuubi out of you? So they can add it to their collection and destroy the frickin world! _Starting_ from Konoha!"

A minute passed in heavy silence in which Naruto stood glaring at Ino and she only glared back. After a while though, she spoke again, with a softer tone.

"Look, I know you mean well, but we cant, ok? We can't lose you. Think of how many hearts that would break. Think of Hinata. And think of Sai, and Kakashi-sensei, and all others who have sacrificed their lives to protect you! Don't mark their deed worthless by walking right into a fight you _cant_ win!"

Naruto clenched his fist hard, then unclenched it with a sigh.

"Ino, don't underestimate me. I know what I'm doing. I'm not a helpless genin anymore. I was trained by one of the legendary sanins of Konoha, the great Jiraya himself! Master of all Rana tigrina and author of the best selling porn book around: The Icha Icha Paradise series!"

Ino smiled. That's her Naruto. One second, dead serious, and the next, the same baka head she's known for half her life.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, Ino," He comes closer and places his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her now that he was a few inches taller. "The village needs you here. Besides, I haven't packed enough instant ramen for the both of us."

"But Naruto, what about Tusunade-sama, and Konoha, what if they take you as a missing nin?"

He grinned at her while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The very _Naruto-ish_ pose. "You'll plead my case, wont you?"

Ino's eyes lit up with sudden determination. "Of course I will. And so will everybody who believes in you Naruto!"

He gave her a nod and she nodded back. He then turned around and fully disappeared from her sight.

Ino just stood there, rubbing her arm and biting her lip, trying to control the sudden rush of emotion within her. Then a pair of arms came from behind and wrapped around her, pressing her back to a strong, muscular chest.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright…and he'll bring her back." Kiba whispered huskily in her ear.

Ino nodded, turning around to face her lover. "Yeah." She said, bringing his head down and mashing their lips together.

'_Bring her back, Naruto. Bring her home._'

---

'_Dizzy, everything's so dizzy._'

Sakura opened her eyes, and then clenched them shut when she felt the throbbing pain in her head. She tried to clutch her head, but then registered the fact that her hands were bound behind her back. She narrowed her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"This is my world and I control everything that happens in it…"

"F-fuck…" She whispered when she realized where she was, how she got here, and what happened.

"Quite a language, Sakura. I see that living under the same roof with the dope and that sissy artist is rubbing off on you."

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she turned her head towards the source of the voice. Her eyes were foggy at first, showing a blob of black and red. Then her eyes came in focus, and she was looking at Uchiha Sasuke who was sitting passively on the only chair in the cave like hut, absently sharpening a kunai. But what made her throat go dry and her heart squeeze painfully, was that he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"H-how did you…?"

"You talk in your sleep." He replied, not taking his eyes off his work.

Sakura felt her face go warm as she wondered what other horrifying things he heard from her. It was true, though…she _did_ talk in her sleep. When she was back home, she would sometimes wake up screaming, and open her eyes to see both Naruto and Sai in her room. Naruto would bend down and engulf her in a hug, whispering words of comfort, and running a hand up and down her back. And she would cling to him until all the bad thoughts disappeared…

Sakura was bought back by the painful throbbing of her head. She winced and clenched her teeth, not ale to do anything other than that.

"Yes, it will hurt for quite a while," He said, still not looking at her. "In fact, you shouldn't even be up right now."

"Sorry to disappoint you," She whispered under her breath. But of course, he heard.

"On the contrary, Sakura, I'm impressed. It takes most people months to wake up once I've used the Tsukuyomi on them. Some never do. And yet, here you are, conscious after only two weeks," Sasuke then finally looked at her, his eyes as cold as ever and a blood chilling smirk on his lips. "And that only encourages me to use you for the purpose I have bought you."

"Which is…?" Sakura asked warily.

"To rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Sakura's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting this at all. When he said he wanted to use her, she thought he meant he was gonna hold her as ransom to get whatever he wanted from Konoha or drug her and use her against her own village. But she never expected this! Sure, when he first said that he wanted to rebuild his clan, seven years ago, she hoped, she dreamed, that he would choose her. But now, after he had just invaded her village, it…it didn't make any sense!

And then, to her complete horror, he got up.

"Y-you're kidding me," She said desperately, fear bubbling within her.

"I don't kid, Sakura." He answered, walking towards her.

"H-hey! W-wait, Sasuke-kun! Think about thi-"

"Given a choice between me or Konoha," He cut her off, his eyes locking hers in a intense gaze, "Who would you choose?"

Sakura took in a sharp breath at the sudden question, but never broke eye contact and answered firmly. "If you asked me that question seven years ago, Sasuke-kun, I would've, without a doubt, chosen you. But times change and so do people. I was immature back then, but I understand perfectly now. I am a ninja. And as ninja, I dedicate my life solely to my village, no matter what the circumstance."

Sasuke's smirk slid back in place. "Then why do you still call me Sasuke-kun?"

To his utmost surprise, she grinned.

"Force of habit, I guess." She answered, still grinning.

"Or," He said, taking a final step towards he and grabbing her roughly by the hair, making her gasp. "It could be that you're still every bit attracted to me now as you were when we were twelve."

He didn't let her respond as he crushed their lips together in a fierce, possessive kiss. Every bit of frustration and anger he felt was let out in that one kiss as his lips and tongue assaulted her mercilessly.

Sakura felt a bolt of electricity shoot down her spine as his hot mouth ravished hers. She didn't fight the moans that were being muffled by his lips.

Once the need for air became almost unbearable, he left her lips just to desperately attack them again, while his hands roamed her body hungrily. One of his hands ran up and down thigh while the other unzipped her shirt and pulled down the pad of her bra. His hand then roughly squeezed and cupped her left breast, his thumb running over the hard nub. His mouth left hers and traveled to her neck, nipping and sucking, before biting down hard, making cry out in pain. He licked the blood that was now trickling down her collarbone.

Sakura titled he head back and felt her body burn with desire and lust. A liquid heat started to form in between her legs.

Sasuke's hands hastily went under her skirt and pulled her black shorts down to her ankles. Sakura gasped as she felt the cool night air hit her wet woman hood. Just then, realization dawned to her, and the wheels of her minds started spinning at full force. This wasn't right.

Then panic hit her hard when she saw him hastily pull off his cloak and pull down his pants and boxers. But before her eyes could see anything, he had pushed her down on her back, placing her bound hands above her head and pressed himself against her, his groin parting her wet folds.

Sakura's eyes widened. "S-sasuke-kun, Sto-" But before she could complete her sentence, Sasuke had thrust into her tight virgin walls. Sakura screamed in agony, tears leaking out of her clenched eyes. Jolts of pain washed over every part of her body, as she felt herself being torn apart. Sasuke gave a throaty groan at how tight and hot she was. His hands came out to grip her hips as he impaled her again and again. Painful pleasure engulfed her as she bit her lip hard, trying to contain her cries.

Sasuke panted raggedly as he felt himself coming close. He gripped her hips tighten, enough to bruise, as thrust into her faster and deeper. He gave a strangled groan when he felt her clench down on him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed in pain and pleasure as she came.

The tightness and the intense heat was enough to make his lose it. With a thick grunt, he shot his seeds into her.

For a moment he just lay collapsed on top of her, relishing in the aftermath of their intercourse. Then he pulled out of her, his cock covered with their combined juices and her blood, and got up, pulling on his boxers and pants, before turning around and walking towards the door.

"You…own…the whole…sound village," Sakura panted as she lay spawled on the ground, blood and cum running down legs. "You…could've had…anybody. What exactly…am I to you?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at her with his Sharingan activated.

"A tool."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well yeah. Sasuke's a jerk, aint he? And that was my very first lemon! Well, it wasn't exactly a lemon, but you get the point O.o. And I really couldn't resist making the Kibino moment XD Hope it was worth the wait, buuuuuuuuuut it probably wasn't T _T **

**Anywayz, I'll try to update sooner next time! Ja!**


	4. Mission

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while…too lazy. Ok, before I begin the fic, I would like to thank Chanterea moonbeam, xemotionally CONSTIPATEDX (luv your name by the way XD), papermates and haliz for your helpful advice. I'll try my best to follow them (You know, now that I think about it, I DO say 'as' a lot O.o) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU WHAT?!" Tusunade's appalled scream could be heard throughout the Hokage tower.

"Shh, Tusunade-sama, calm down." Shizune said frantically.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when this idiot did the _exact_ opposite of what I told her to do?!"

Ino winced at the harsh tone in the older woman's voice, but replied calmly and firmly. "I let Naruto leave the village because I know he can take care of himself. And," Ino's fists clenched into fists. "I know he'll bring her back."

Tusunade looked at Ino, the fury in her eyes softening slightly as she watched the younger blond look at her determinately.

"I'll take whatever punishment you have for me, but I do not regret the decision I made."

Tusunade sighed and rubbed her aching temples. "There would be no point to give you a punishment. What done is done. It was really stupid of me to expect anything other from you."

Ino felt the harsh guilt and hurt hit her at her words.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tusunade said tiredly.

"Konichiwa, Hokage-sama." Neji said politely as he came into the Hokage's office, taking off his Anbu mask.

"Ah, Neji. Is their any good news?" Tusunade asked the Anbu captain.

"That depends on how you take it, Hokage-sama." Neji answered, a very odd tone in his voice. It almost sounded…gleeful. His features looked different as well. The frown that was usually present on his face was clear out of sight, and his face seemed to be practically glowing.

"Did something happen, Neji-kun?" Shizune asked cautiously.

"Indeed. I'm afraid Tenten wont be able to participate in the battle any longer."

Tusunade's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" All the three women screamed in synch.

Tusunade then reached out and grabbed Neji by the collar, roughly shaking him. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at the prodigy. "How DARE you impregnate one of my top fighters at a time like this?! Cant you stupid youngsters do _anything_ right?!" Shizune was desperately trying to calm down her mistress while Ino refused to look away from the Hyuuga prodigy, her moth hanging open.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama." Neji said, though he didn't look sorry at all. In fact, he was actually trying his best to stop his mouth from twitching.

Tusunade, seeing the usually emotionless Hyuuga trying to fight a smile, sighed heavily and dropped him.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. At least now we've got _one_ joy amongst all the sorrow, what with Konoha getting destroyed, people dying, Sakura getting kidnapped, Naruto running away," She gave Ino a pointed look at that one. "There _should_ be some love amongst all the war. Congratulations, Neji."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. By the way, did you just say that Naruto ran away?"

"Yes. It seems he's gone after Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage replied, as she opened a cabinet and pulled out an expensive looking bottle.

"Tusunade-sama! That was for a special occasion!" Shizune whined. Tusunade ignored her and poured herself a glass, sipping contently.

"Aren't you going to send someone after him?" Neji asked.

"I was going to do just that before you came in." Tusunade said as she pored herself another glass of sake and drowning it in one gulp. "I'm sending in a squad consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee and you, Yamanaka Ino. You leave immediately."

"You're sending us to bring him back?" Ino asked in a wounded voice.

"No," A third glass was filled and consumed. "I'm sending you to _accompany_ him. There's a possibility that you may come face to face with not only the remaining Akatsuki members but also a number of sound shinobi. If things get too rough, use a summoning jutsu to inform me and I'll send a backup squad."

"Why not just bring him back?" Neji questioned.

"_Because_, Hyuuga," Tusunade seethed, losing her patience. "It would be a waste of time and chakara if we try to bring him back. That stubborn brat…" At that point she abandoned the glass and took a long swing from the bottle.

"Tusunade-sama, you really shouldn't-"

"You leave now!"

And with that, both Neji and Ino gave a low bow and walked out of the Hokage's office.

---

"So what do we do now?" Kisame asked as he leaned against the wall of their new headquarters.

"We'll let them come to us, and we know they will. After all, we just kidnapped one of their best medics and we are sure that the kyuubi vessel was especially attached to her. So for now, we wait." Madara replied, now that he had abandoned him mask as well as the character of Tobi.

"Heh. Well it was really smart of Sasuke-san to come of with the idea on the spot." Kisame commented.

Sasuke grunted at the compliment.

"Ah," Madara smirked. "But I don't think those were his true intentions when he bought the cherry blossom of Konoha to sound. Isn't that right, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke glared at the founder of the Uchiha clan.

Kisame grinned. "Yeah, well whatever reason he bought her, I don't understand why she gets to keep our old headquarters. This new one bytes."

"Can I eat her?" Zetsu asked, making the others sweat drop.

"Maybe, after the kyuubi vessel gets here of course. Then you can do whatever you want with her."

Kisame grinned widely. "Does the same go for me?"

"Sure, why not." Madara replied absently.

---

Sasuke entered the small cave that was once the Akatsuki headquarters. He was holding a tray containing a bowel of soup and a glass of water in one hand and some fresh clothes in the other. His eyes held strong emotion as they scanned the sleeping body on the floor, sprawled in the exact same position he had left her last night. He placed the tray on the floor beside her, making a soft thud, which woke her.

She opened her eyes and asked groggily, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grunted as he settled in to the only chair in the small cave and started polishing his katana.

Sakura struggled into a sitting position, moaning at how much her body ached. Just then she noticed that her shirt was open, one cup of her bra pulled down, her shorts and panties were at her knees, and that they were covered in blood and a sticky white substance. AND her hands were still tied behind her back.

But all that was immediately forgotten as soon as the scent of food hit her nose. She just then realized how starving she was. Her eyes searched desperately until they landed on the bowel of soup. Sakura crawled on her knees towards the food and bent down her upper body so that her face was inside the bowel, her tongue urgently lapping up the liquid. Sasuke felt something sharp stab at his chest at the sight of her and he got up from his chair and walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her. He latched his fingers into her soft hair, and pulled her face up. He took the spoon and dipped it into the soup and then holding it to her lips, which parted wordlessly. He then grabbed the glass and held it to her lips, which she emptied in one gulp, and then he resumed feeding her the soup. Once the last spoon of soup was finished, she smirked.

"I guess this is your way of saying sorry, ne?"

"I did nothing wrong." Sasuke replied coldly as he pushed the tray away. "I merely used something that's mine."

With that he put his arms around her, making her tremble.

"S-sasuke-ku-"

"One wrong move and I wont hesitate to use my jutsu on you again." His voice was muffled on her shoulder.

Just then Sakura realized that her hands were suddenly unbound. Sasuke shrugged down her shirt, removing it off of her body. His hands then unclasped the bra on the small of her back. He then put her arms one by one into the sleeves of the white button up shirt he had bought for her. He then put the buttons on, as Sakura just watched him silently. Sasuke then pushed Sakura on her back and pulled her skirt down her legs and over her feet. He then pulled down her shorts and underwear and slid a pair of loose pants over her legs and hips.

"Exactly how am I yours?" Sakura asked, staring at him as he pulled her back into a sitting position.

"You declared yourself mine seven years ago."

"Yeah, but you rejected me. The offer is now expired."

"The offer can never expire, Sakura. You are mine and I will use you as I want." He said, his voice rough with something she couldn't understand. Abruptly, he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her body close to his. Sakura gasped as her front was crushed against his. For a moment neither of them talked, just locked in the embrace.

"Why me?" Sakura asked again.

"Because you're strong, and smart, and mine." Sasuke answered against her hair. "I wouldn't choose just anyone to be the mother of my children."

He then pulled back and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura was about to get up, when she registered that her hands were bound again. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why'd you tie me?" She asked.

"What did you expect? I would just let you free?" He asked, his back towards her.

"My body has necessities, you know."

"You tell me when it does, and I'll come with you to the river."

"Sasuke-kun, this is ridiculous." She shook her head. "You think I'll run away? I'm not stupid enough to do that. And you know that if I try to fight you, you'll win easily. So what are you afraid of?"

Sasuke didn't answer as he out of the cave, but not without getting one final glimpse of the Uchiha crest embedded on the upper right corner on Sakura's shirt.

---

"We're getting close." Kiba announced as he sniffed the air while leaping from tree to tree beside Akamaru.

"YOSH! We will find the youthful Naruto-kun and assist him in finding Konoha's blooming flower of youth!"

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Seriously Ino, why couldn't you just do what you were asked to do? The Hokage had her reasons for not sending any shinobi after Sakura, you know."

"Look, Shikamaru! I'm done with explaining to everyone what my motives were! Cant you just drop it?"

"No, I cant drop it. Because of you we have to go do this troublesome-"

"Hey! Stop picking on my girlfriend!" Kiba interrupted harshly.

Akamaru's bark interrupted their heated discussion.

"YOSH! THERE HE IS!" Lee cried.

And far of the distance, they could see a blob of yellow floating through the forest in incredible speed. It seemed that he had noticed someone tailing him.

"NARUTO!"

---

"NARUTO!"

'_Crap. Ino? I thought she was on my side_.' Naruto thought as he sped up.

"Naruto, wait!" Ino yelled, her voice getting closer. It seemed they were gaining on him.

"I'm not going back!" Naruto yelled back.

"Will You just stop and hear us out, you troublesome ninja!" Shikamaru's voice yelled.

"Not on your life!"

Suddenly Naruto felt something jump on him from behind and then he felt himself falling off of the branch he was on and landed face down on the dirt covered ground. Akamaru barked proudly as he licked Naruto's back.

"Get off me, you stupid dog!" Naruto said angrily as he spit dirt out of his mouth.

"Hey! No one insults Akamaru!" Kiba said now that he was right beside the blonde and patting Akamaru's head affectionately. "Good boy, Akamaru."

"I cant breathe…" Naruto wheezed. Akamaru the got off him and Naruto bolted up and was about to splint when Lee grabbed his arm.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun! You're not going anywhere without us!"

"I already told you I'm not going back!" Naruto yelled.

"We know! We're coming with you, you baka head!" Ino yelled back.

Naruto froze. "Eh?"

"We're coming with you to help bring Sakura back." Ino repeated.

"Why?"

"Because, Naruto, you have the survival instincts of a dodo bird." Kiba smirked.

"SHUT UP, KIBA!"

"Are we going to move or not? So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled. "Lets go."

---

"Hey, Sasuke-kun? Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked as she sat tied up in front of the fire place. Sasuke had lit it up because it getting cold.

"No." Sasuke replied from where he sat, reading a scroll he had stolen from the rock village.

"Why didn't you come back after you killed your brother?" Sakura asked anyway.

Sasuke stiffened.

---

HAHA a cliffhanger! I always wanted to do that. I know it wasn't too long, but I'll try making the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	5. Revelation

**Hi people! I'm sure you're all amazed that I really didn't die, but it wasn't my fault!! My mom technologically grounded me -.-' . So yeah I'm really sorry for the delay but I'm even MORE sorry for misspelling Tsunade in the last chap! Oh God that's embarrassing! Hope you'll excuse that. **

**Disclaimer is that, as usual, I don't own Kib- I mean Naruto! I don't own Naruto! …or Kiba…SOB!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelation

* * *

"Why didn't you come back after you killed your brother?"

Sasuke stiffened. Then, still looking at the scroll, he gave a small, cheerless smile.

"Come back? To where exactly, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Where? What do you mean 'where'? To Konoha, of course! To your home, Sasuke!"

"Home?" Sasuke laughed, a sound that held no joy, just hatred. It scared her. "Konoha? Konoha can never be my home."

"I-I don't understand, Sasuke. Konoha _is_ your home! Did you think they wouldn't let you in? Because all the things you've done? That doesn't matter, Sasuke! Me and Naruto would've made sure they let you stay! You know that!"

Sasuke stood and turned around, and slowly approached her. "Tell me Sakura, because I'm curious." But he didn't sound curious. He sounded dark. Predatorial, as he leaned over her, his face dark. "What do you think this life is, huh? Some sort of comic book, with bad guys and good guys?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura whispered.

"The world isn't as innocent as you think it is Sakura. There are no 'good guys' and 'bad guys'. There is only power. And rage. The world you see, Sakura, is filled with killers."

"That's not true!" Sakura screamed, her eyes filling up in confusion and earnest.

Sasuke's smile was sadistic. "How many people have you killed your whole life, Sakura?"

"That's different! We fight for good! To ensure the safety of our village! Of Konoha!" Sakura sobbed.

"Konoha." He said the word with such malice, such hate, that Sakura tried to crawl back. Away from him. "Your beloved village, your beloved Hokage. All murderers. Killers."

"Why are you saying such things?" Sakura wailed in distress. She felt her heart break at his harsh, venom coated words. Why was he saying that? She clearly remembered that he had left the village in hopes to defeat his brother. The brother who had slaughtered his own flesh and blood. But why was he sounding like he hated Konoha? Sakura's eyes glistered and she tried very hard to keep the tears at bay. _Don't break… _"Why the hell would you say that…Sasuke…kun?"

"Do you know, Sakura, why Itachi killed our clan?" Now on his knees, directly in front of her, leaning close, intimidatingly close, his eyes intense, searching for the answer to his question.

Sakura felt sweat coat her face as she stares into the intimidating blood red eyes. Her heard started thudding, thudding painfully into her chest as she stayed silent, too afraid that her answer might be wrong, and might trigger the wrong reaction.

Sasuke just leaned in closer, causing her to lean back, until she was lying down on the cold floor with Sasuke looming over her. "Do you?" He asked again, with more force, more anger.

"To gain power," She whispered, staring at the ceiling, convinced to look anywhere but at him. "To see how strong he was. Because his life was filled with nothing but rage and lust for power."

There was a moment of heavy silence, as both of them stayed in that position. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and her breathing quickened slightly.

"He killed our clan, killed our parents," He said slowly, his voice low, his lips barely brushing her skin. "Because Konoha ordered him to."

Sakura couldn't respond. She didn't know how to. She heard the words, took them in, but couldn't register them. _No, no way._

"What?"

"You heard me." His lips were now fully pressed against her neck, his body on top of hers, his hands holding her shoulders. "The Konoha elders felt that the Uchiha were beginning to get too powerful, and that they were going to go against the village. So they planned to exterminate them," His hands tightened on her shoulder unbearably, his fingers bruising her skin as his lips and teeth assaulted her flesh almost desperately. "And they chose Itachi to be the one to do it." He laughed bitterly, his breaths now coming in pants, as he trailed his tongue up to her ear and bit hard, just bellow it. "Life? He had no life, Sakura. His world was a living hell!" All the previous calmness that he had so carefully maintained disappeared, and his voice grew louder, uncontrolled. "He had no life! He was ordered to spy on the elders by the Uchihas', and ordered to spy on the Uchihas by the elders! They ordered him to slay on his own fucking clan, his own family, the people he loved! And till the end, he played the part of the villain so that the people of Konoha could live in peace, having no doubts on their village. He did it so that there would be no complications involving Konoha. HE DID IT FOR ME AND I KILLED HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

Exhausted by his outburst, he dropped his head heavily on her shoulder, refusing to relinquish his hold on her, panting restlessly now.

By the end of it, Sakura had completely stopped breathing, her eyes wide as she stared at ceiling, hearing every word he said, but desperately not wanting to believe them. She didn't want to believe that her beloved village was the cause of sasuke's miserable life. She didn't want to believe that the elders of her village could ask a innocent man to betray and slay his own brethren. She didn't want to believe she didn't want to believe any of it.

When his breathing became even again, his hands went to the top of her shirt, sliding one button through the hoop and the air suddenly became scorching hot. He once again started talking in a low controlled voice.

"He was only four when he first witnessed war and only fourteen when they asked him to throw away everything." He murmured as he attacked the newly exposed flesh of her collarbone nipping and biting it. It took her a while to register that he had now completely unbuttoned her shirt and was now sliding it off her shoulders.

"He was able to kill mother, father," His kisses traveled lower, until they reached the center of her breasts, his hands coming up to cover each of the molds, extracting a whimper from her. "All of our aunts and uncles," He said, talking in between kisses and lick to her skin, his breaths hot over her already burning flesh. "But refused to kill me."

It was too much for her. Too much to take in so suddenly. The information he was feeding her….the things he was doing to her. She was not prepared for this. She bit down on her tongue hard, filling her mouth with coppery taste of blood, just so she could have something to concentrate on. Something to keep her from losing her head. To keep her from going insane. _Too much. Too much._

"Do you still think your precious Konoha doesn't take lives?" His mouth was back on her ear now, and he grunted into it when his hard cock dragged up her leg. "There is no good or bad, Sakura. Only, lust…" He panted into her year and sucked on her lobe. "…And hunger."

Her eyes shot up at those words, efficiently catching the double meaning of his words, and could not stifle a gasp as she felt his hands slide into her trousers, inching them down ever her hips, and dragging them down her legs with his feet. He pulled his head back to look at her, and she watched as his eyes darken with lust. The heat of his gaze shot a spur of heat down her body, and between her legs. She gasped once again when he suddenly and unexpectedly crashed his lips over hers.

His lips were every where. All over her as he took her lips into his mouth and sucked at them, before thrusting his tongue into her, lapping up the blood in her mouth. His hands were scorching hot as they rubbed up and down her body, not leaving a single inch of her skin untouched. His mouth broke and then joined her in a series of uncoordinated kisses. He straightened for a second, lifting his shirt over his head, before coming back on her, pressing tight against her. Sakura's eyes clenched shut at the feeling of a hard muscular chest pressed against her soft flesh, and she felt him groan against her mouth. He ground his hips against hers and Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she cried out as a jolt of desire spread over her and her back arched up, even with the full weight of Sasuke's body on hers, even with her hands still bound behind her back. Their breaths mingled as he loomed over her. "I need to take you now." He breathed against her lips and without waiting for a answer, pulled his own trousers down and loomed over her body, positioning his hips over hers, and then in one hard thrust, he was fully inside of her, surrounded by her wet heat. Sakura gave another cry of pleasure as her hips lifted on their own accord, her hands thrashing wildly, wanting so desperately to hold onto him. _So different, so different…_

Sasuke grunted loudly, feeling the light flutter of her muscles around him. He lifted his ups up again and thrust in as deep as could, his lips swallowing her mewls, his hands now holding her face tight against his. He kept a fast, deep pace and she could feel him growing harder within her. Their lips attacked each other as their bodies continues to mold together. Soon Sakura felt herself on the edge, and she thrust her hips harder trying to get that release. Then finally, with a sharp cry, she came. White light blinded her vision momentarily, as she rode down her high.

Sasuke wasn't too far behind, and he threw his head back emitting a low groan from deep within his throat as he spilled his seeds into her. And then she gasped, her eyes seeing something she hadn't noticed before. Too clouded by pleasure as she felt the warm liquid inside he and coat their hips, she decided to deal with it later as Sasuke's heavy body slumped down on hers. He buried his pace into her pink hair, his elbows on either sides of her body, to keep most of his weight off her as the two tried to catch their breaths.

So different…from last time. The last time he had used her, stripping her of her virginity, it had been so rushed, and all she had felt then was pain, and anguish. This time, he was taking it slow, almost like a lover's kiss, like a lover's touch. _He took off our clothes this_ _time…_she sluggishly registered, though, like before, he hadn't unbound her. What was he so afraid of? She couldn't understand.

She preferred last time to this one. Then, at least he had made it clear that he was not doing it for _her_ pleasure; he was doing it for _his_. Last lime he had only made her scream and thrash in pain and agony. Last time, he had made it perfectly clear of what he wants. This time, he had pleasured her, kissed and nipped her body, and held onto her for dear life, as though if he let go, the dark hole that was his life would consume him again. This time she was able to see his face, see it contort in pleasure, and for once not in anger or indifference. This time…he had trusted her. _Save for the bounds-_

Then she remembered what she saw, and her curiosity got the best of her.

"You're curse mark," She panted, still trying to control her breathing. "It's gone."

Sasuke lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her, his eyes tortured, and a bitter, cheerless smirk on his face.

"He had planned it. The last fight that we had…he had planned all of it. He planned to fight me and take out the curse seal. Other than that, before dying, he used all of his remaining powers to give me the mangyato Sharingan."

His brother did it? He removed the curse seal? Sakura felt her heart contract painfully in her chest when she remembered the pain Sasuke had to go through because of the seal. In fact, it was practically the reason he left Konoha, because it offered him power. Sakura felt uncannily grateful, but she couldn't fully remove the doubt that covered her heart.

"So he told you all this? Before dying? And you believe all this?"

A sneer came upon his face. "No. Itachi never told me. He wanted to keep the truth from me so that I would return to Konoha as the hero who had killed the dangerous S-ranked criminal, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi loved Konoha." Sakura gave a sharp intake of breath at that line, and he continues. "No, the one who told me was one of the Akatsuki members, Madara Uchiha."

At that, Sakura's eyes grew large, and she felt like she had just been punched in the gut. "B-But Madara Uchiha is dead! He died 60 years ago! After betraying Konoha, he was banished and soon died."

Sasuke looked at her, and raised a brow. "Who told you that?"

"Um…'The History of Konoha edition 5'?" She asked timidly.

Sasuke smirked down on her. "He's not dead. Madara Uchiha won't die so easily. He told me everything. How the elders believed that only the Uchiha's had the power capable of releasing the nine-tailed beast. The elders began suspecting them, and that's where Itach's hell began. Itachi didn't want me meeting Madara, he never wanted me to know the truth." His jaw set angrily at that.

It was weird. How the villain of his life has suddenly become the person who cared about him the most. Who put his little brother above himself, and who willingly died in his hands. Who tried to save from the evils of this world.

_And Madara ruined all of Itachi's careful planning._

The realization of her thoughts suddenly hit her, and her eyes widened. Yes, that was it. Madara hated the Uchihas, and so he used Itachi to eliminate them. And Madara hated Konoha, and so now he was going to use Sasuke to…

"Maybe a Uchiha did release the nine tails," she said softly carefully, trying not to anger him. "Maybe he planned all of this. Madara. Maybe he knew that Konoha would suspect the Uchihas, since he hated them for betraying him. Maybe he knew they would be exterminated."

"No," Sasuke shook his head, his eyes on the ground. "He said that Itachi only said that because he wanted to make sure that I wound never believe him. Madara wasn't a ruthless killer, he tried to protect them, but they didn't listen to him."

Sakura's face hardened just a bit. "I heard he took his brother's eyes out when he was going blind." She offered.

Sasuke's hardened as well. "His brother was selfless and _offered_ his eyes to his older sibling, because he knew it was all for the good of the Uchihas."

Sakura's eyes narrowed further, not letting up. "While everyone accepted truce, he was trying to convince the Uchiha that Konoha would over power them and drive them out."

"And they did, didn't they?" a leer still on his face.

Sakura bit her lip. "He was going ag-"

"Dammit, Sakura, How many pages did this book of yours had?!" Sasuke snarled, his Sharingan on, the irises spinning, as he looked down at her, so clearly annoyed. He stopped though, when he saw the shocked, but still definite look on her face. He let out a shuddering breath, dropping his head back on her shoulder. "I don't know." He whispered, his voice coating with pain and distress. "Hell, Sakura, I don't know. All I know for sure is that my brother didn't want me meeting this man because he knew he would tell me the truth. If I can't trust Madara now, who can I trust?"

"Trust your heart…"

"Sasuke gave a sound that sounded so close to a snort. "That's so incredibly cheeky, Sakura."

Sakura hum, her eyes feeling heavy as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Sasuke got off of her and readjusted her clothes. "Sleep now." He said as he laid her back down in front of the fire, and then walked out of the small cave. As soon as he was out, he pressed his back against the door, his hand on his head as just realized what had happened.

_What the tell was that?_ She didn't need to know any of that. Not only had he just told her more than he should've, but he had completely lost control over his actions.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. _Shit. What the hell are you doing to me?_

_---------_

"So how were you planning to find our youthful flower of youth?" Lee asked, as the five ninjas leaped though tree to tree.

"Um…well, I was just planning to go to sound, and then just follow my instincts."

Shikamaru raised a eyebrow and Ino slapped her hand ti her forehead.

"Instincts?" Kiba chuckled. "Naruto, you don't have any of those! Lucky I had a backup plan." Kiba said as he stopped on the ground to get something from his bag pack. The rest of them stopped as well and Naruto's eyes widened at what he took out.

"YOU HAVE SAKURA-CHAN'S SHIRT??" As soon as the words left his mouth, he was punched on the head hard by one fuming Yamanaka Ino.

"Shut up, Naruto! I asked him to get it from the hospital before we lest for the mission." Then, almost timidly, she turned her head to Kiba. "It _is_ from the hospital right?"

Kiba smirked and put his arms around Ino's waist and pulled her in. "Baby, you are the only girl in my life." He whispered, making her shiver before crushing her lips on his.

"Hai, hai, enough of that." Shikamaru drawled lazily as he took the shirt out of Kiba's hand and placed it in front of Akamaru. He gave it a few sniffs and then pointed in the direction completely opposite to where they were heading. He lifted his brow and looked at Naruto, who just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright then. Let get going. And Kiba, if you don't remove your hands from under my teammate's shirt, I will brake them. Lets go!"

And then the five ninjas swept back into the air and started following Akamaru.

**Well that was…weird. Sigh, I really don't to lemons very good. Oh, well!**

**Revs will be appreciated!**


	6. Memories and the escape

**Hi! I'm back! With chapter 6!! YAY!!**

**Ok disclaimer; I don't own Kiba, and neither do I own Naruto. In some ways, Hinata owns them both ;)**

Chapter 6 : Memories and the escape

"Alright! We're close! Right Akamaru?" The dog barked his agreement and Kiba grinned.

"Finally." Shikamaru drawled, as he quickened his pace slightly.

"We'll be reaching forehead in no time!" Ino said, clenching a hand over her chest.

Naruto's eyes practically shone with determination as he increased his speed and got ahead of everyone else. 'Sasuke-teme, you better have not hurt her.'

---

"_Hey Forehead, guess what!" Ino yelled from across the street, practically skipping towards Sakura._

"_Hush! Quite down Pig, its after midnight!" Sakura sighed as she removed the rubber band holding her hair up. She just got off her shift. _

_Ino scowled as she reached the pinkett and stood in front of her. "I said, 'Guess what!'"_

_Sakura sighed once again and ruffled her hair. "You're being awfully jumpy, so I'm guessing you got a way to break Shikamaru and Temari up. Either that, or you got Sai to call you beautiful again."_

_Ino stared at Sakura with open-mouthed horror. "Break them up…? Oh Kami, no! I would never do that!"_

"_You wouldn't?" Sakura deadpanned._

"_Well not anymore anyways." Ino shrugged._

_Sakura looked at her suspiciously. "Why not?"_

_The girl beamed. "Because they're getting married! That's what I came to tell you! And guess whose the maid of hono~r!" Ino sang._

_Sakura's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me its you." Temari absolutely hated the blonde!_

"_Well no, its Tenten. But I get to be a bride's maid! You too, Forehead! And guess who's my date for the event!"_

'_Don't you mean _'Guess who I'm dragging for the event?_'' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. "Sai?"_

"_Sai-kun! Now isn't that the icing on the cake!" Ino giggled._

"_Ino, why are you up at this time of night, anyway?"_

_Ino's good mood immediately disappeared and a dark gloom settled over her. "I've got a mission."_

"_A solo mission?"_

_Ino sighed dramatically. "I wish. But alas, no. I have to go on a duo mission with dog breath of all people." She huffed in annoyance._

_The pinkett smirked. "Kiba, eh? You two don't get along very well, do you? Maybe its because like poles repel."_

"_What is THAT supposed to mean?" Ino glared hard at the girl who was now giggling like a giddy fan girl. Funny, cause she'd grown out of that stage a long time ago._

"_It means that you two are mirror images of each other. Both arrogant, both hot headed, both vain-"_

"_Alright I get it!" Ino scowled._

_Sakura grinned. "How long is it?"_

"_About two weeks." Ino groaned._

_Her grin turned into a smirk. "This will be interesting." _

"_Why on earth would it be interesting?" Ino's scowl deepened._

"_Because only one of the two of you will come back alive. And according to your annoyance level, I'm betting everything it's you."_

_Ino rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Thanks a lot, Forehead."_

_Sakura smiled and started walking in the direction of her house. "Anytime, Pig. Anytime…"_

"Anytime…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Sasuke sat on the chair across from where she laid sprawled on the ground, looking at her intently. She talked very, _very_ clearly in her sleep.

So, Nara finally picked up his lazy butt to propose to someone. And Yamanaka had a thing for that sissy artist. The swell of annoyance he held for the prick increased. It wasn't that the pale artist was now the one who was the subject of the blonde's affection, not at all. '_He can keep it.'_ Sasuke thought sourly. But, with every second, Sasuke realized that he'd been replaced. Replaced in every way by this person who resembled him greatly. From what he'd heard from Sakura's sleep talking, the prick had become extremely close to the Dope. And her? What about her?

Sasuke clenched his teeth shook his head hard once. _'No, I broke all my ties with them. With all three of them. They can replace me with anyone they want. Its none of my business anymore.'_

Sasuke smirked. The bonds he had with Sakura at that time is completely different with the ties he has with her now. He has made her his.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Sakura chuckle.

"Still alive," She mumbled, a tiny smile on lips.

"_Still alive, I see! Congratulations!" Sakura joked as she came in to the flower shop to see the blonde who was scheduled to come back that day. She smiled widely at her best friend. "So, how was the mission?"_

_Sakura blinked when Ino didn't even bother to turn around to meet her._

"_Ino?"_

"…_." _

"_Hey! Don't ignore me Pig!" With that, Sakura grabbed her forearm and spun her around. Then-_

"_AHH!" Sakura screamed and instantly took a few steps back, causing her to step into an empty pot and trip backwards and fall hard against a tall shelf. The vibration on the shelf caused a metallic water pitcher on the top shelve to fall directly on Sakura, water from the pitcher falling all over her, soaking her hair and clothes. _

_It shocked her as hell when all she heard was deafening silence. Any other time the blonde would have been laughing her butt off! But then again, what she saw just a second ago was not something she saw everyday._

_She slowly and cautiously lifted the pitcher off her head. And there it was again, the image of Yamanaka Ino, with her face beat red, a hand now covering her mouth in embarrassment._

"_Ino…? Is that you…?" It must be a clone! Naruto must be kidding with her! Since when the hell did Ino BLUSH?!_

"_Of course its me, baka." But the way she said it, with no malice at all…like arguing with her was the last thing on her mind._

"_Ino, what happened to you…?" Sakura asked incredulously, not at all aware that she was completely and utterly drenched._

"_S-sakura, um…I-"_

_Sakura's jaw dropped. Like, literally. Stuttering too? What the hell is happening here??_

"_Ino, what on earth happened on that mission?"_

_Ino turned redder, if that was even possible._

"_W-well, I-" Just then, the customer bell rang and before either girls knew it, Inuzuka Kiba was in front of Ino and holding her face in his palms, seemingly unaware of Sakura's presence._

"_Ino..." And then he was kissing her, crushing her body to his and tugging the band that held her hair up._

_Sakura just sat frozen in the corner, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. 'Is this a weird sort of nightmare or something…?'_

_But then Ino pushed Kiba off of her, but she didn't look very happy doing it. And he seemed absolutely stricken about it. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

_Ino covered her face again, and mutedly pointed in Sakura's direction._

_Kiba turned his head towards the direction, and his cheeks grew red as well. Now Sakura was SURE she was dreaming. She must've eaten something really off last night._

"_Oh…right…well, bye baby!" With that he splinted out of the shop in break neck speed. Ino just stood there looking after him, until Sakura did a little 'ahem'._

_Ino turned and gave a sheepish smile towards her friend. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"_

"_Loads." Sakura smiled._

_---_

"This…this is Otoukagure?" Lee asked uncertainly. The place was nothing but dried lakes, dying trees and rotting bodies.

"What else did you expect, Lee?" Shikamaru asked as he surveyed the area.

"The place is funeral home." Ino muttered.

Naruto gritted his teeth. _'Teme…what the hell?'_

Kiba took a deep breath of the air of Otougure, and then flinched. "The air is too marred by blood…and other stuff. Sakura's scent is really faint, but I say east. What do you think, Akamaru?"

The dog took a whiff at the air, and then barked once.

Kiba grinned easily. "Right. East it is."

---

"They're here." Zetsu said in a monotone, as he entered the new hide out.

Kisame smiled widely. "Took them long enough."

Madara, who had long since abandoned the character of Tobi, nodded solemnly.

"But don't uncover your position just yet. Let them come to us."

"Hai." Zetsu and Kisame said at the same time.

"Also, inform Sasuke-san of their arrival."

---

"_Naruto's working hard, isn't he?" Sakura asked Sai, as the two of them watched Naruto train with Yamato sensei._

"_Yes, he is." Sai said without taking his eyes off of the drawing pad he had in his hands._

_Sakura sighed in annoyance. "What do you keep doing in that stupid drawing pad of yours?"_

"_What do you usually do in drawing pads, dog face." Sai said, giving Sakura one of his fake smiles._

_Sakura's brows twitched, but she turned back to watch Naruto's training. It really was astonishing…how that little brat she used to know had changed into the young man he is now. The fact that Naruto had grown so strong filled her chest with pride, but it also tightened her throat to the extent that it actually hurt. _

"_Ne, Sai, am I useless?" She kept her eyes fixed on Naruto's muscular figure, the sweat making his clothes cling to his form. "Am I really not worthy of being his comrade?"_

'_After all, what have I done? Even after being trained so hard by Tsunade-Shishou, I still have to get my butt saved when it comes to the big guns. What use am I to you, Naruto? …And what use am I to Sasuke-kun?'_

"_What are you talking about dog breath?" To her surprise, Sai was now right beside, when just moments ago he was sitting against a tree, a few feet behind her. "I doubt Dickless would have the amount of courage and enthusiasm if you weren't with him. You help him…just by being with him."_

_Sakura's head turned so fast, you could actually hear it snap. Those words, those words were the exact same ones that Yamato-sensei had once said to her. This was the first time Sai had ever talked to her like that. When she moved her eyes to look at her face, she found them suddenly getting locked with his. And she doubted that anyone could ever tear away from those deep black pools of ink that claim to be emotionless._

"_But I always mess up. No matter how hard I try…it always goes wrong." She felt her soul quiver with vulnerability and helplessness. "It always ends with someone having to save me."_

_Those dark orbs held hers for a few more seconds before they closed and one of his fake smiles slid into place. "Even heroes need saving sometimes, hag. Whether it be from enemies…or from themselves. That's what we're here for, right? To keep each other from falling apart?"_

'_Oh Sai…'_

"_I see. Those books on emotion are really working aren't they?" She smiled gently._

_Sai smiled too. But a fake one of course. _

"_Hey Sai! Get your useless butt here, will you? Help me with this scroll!"_

"_Coming Dickless. Coming Ugly?"_

"_No, you go ahead. He called for you."_

_Sai nodded and bent down to place his pas on pale green grass._

_Once he was with Naruto, Sakura bent down and picked up the pad and opened it. The first few pages consisted of varieties of colors bended together in the form of breath taking designs. _

_Then her eyes widened slightly when she reached a page that had a fine sketch of Naruto. Sakura's breath caught at how perfectly he had captured every last one of the blonde's features. Turning more pages, she got to the one he was working on just minutes ago. It was of her. Of her back anyways. But he had made half of her face, and what surprised her the most were the lines he's made on her cheek. They looked like tears. Her hand shot out to touch her cheek, and she gasped when she found that it was indeed wet. She had not felt them, and yet, he had seen them clearly._

"_Sai…oh, Sai."_

Sakura shifted, and her eyes slowly opened up and as always, the first thing she did was take in her surroundings. It was dark, and the fire beside her was lit, warming her.

And her hands were still bound.

She lifted her head up and saw Sasuke approaching her with a plate of dry meat in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.

He bent down and placed the items aside, and gently grabbed her shoulders and made her sit upright.

Then his arms snaked around her waist, and Sakura felt her cheeks heat. But all too soon she realized he was untying her hands. When she was free of the troublesome bounds, she rubbed her wrist, and sat cross legged, unaware of the dark aura emitting from the Uchiha. Only when she lifted her head to look at the Uchiha, did she notice his rigid jaw and his menacing eyes.

"Something wrong?"

His glare deepened.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"You are mine."

"Eh?"

"I will not have you mumbling some other guy's in name in your sleep."

"Wha? I don't understand." Sakura's brows narrowed slightly in confusion.

"You were calling his name in your sleep. Saying 'Sai, oh Sai'," He gritted his teeth together. "I will not except that."

'_Sai, oh, Sai?'_ Sakura thought in confusion. But then she remembered the dream and her face went tomato red. Then her blood boiled in anger.

"Who said you can listen to the things I say in my sleep?"

"I will do what ever I want with you." Sasuke's eyes burned, and without warning he grabbed hold of each wrist and pushed her back down, pinning her hands to the ground. "You promised to love me and only me." He glared down at her. "What was your relationship with him?"

Sakura didn't answer. She couldn't. All she could do was stare up into the face that was looking at her so intently. "I..I-"

"What? Did he replace me in this category as well?" Sasuke sneered. "Do you love him now, instead of me?"

Sakura's eyes widened, her incredulous face reflected in his midnight orbs. But when she ignored her reflection, and tried to dig deeper in those eyes, what she saw shocked her to no end. Earnest. That was one of the things she saw.

"Well, do you?" He asked impatiently, increasing the pressure on her wrists.

Sakura gave him a measured look, concentrating on masking all her emotions up.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. Either way, the answer wont concern you too strongly will it? After all, I'm just a tool. No one cares about a tool too much to want to save it forever. Once it rusts, you can just get a new one, cant you?"

Sasuke's mouth parted slightly, but before he could say anything, there was a tap at the door.

"Sasuke-San, it's me." Came Zetsu's quite voice.

Without wasting a second, Sasuke hurriedly tied Sakura's hands back together and walked towards the door.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked once he opened the door.

"They're here."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he felt his blood go cold.

"I see." His voice held calmness and disconcerned.

"Hai. Madara Uchiha wants you to arrive at the main base before sun rise tomorrow." He looked past Sasuke and to the bound Sakura lying bound on the floor, listening to their every last word with wide horrified eyes. "And bring the toy with you."

"Hai." With that Sasuke closed the door and once again turned towards Sakura. He walked towards her, and stopped directly in front of her. For a while, he did nothing, just…stare. Then Sasuke walked towards the wall opposite to the door. He stood there peacefully for a moment, the Sakura saw a ball of chakara steadily forming in one of his hands. Without warning, he thrust that chakara induced hand into the bottom of the wall and dragged it all the way up and they going down again, causing a large hole to be formed.

After that he went back to Sakura's direction. He bent down towards her and hovered over her again. Using his elbows to keep his body from crushing hers, Sasuke placed his hands on the sides of her head.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

And then her body just suddenly became limp and fell unmoving on the ground. At that moment Sakura realized that he had just drained her of her last bit of chakara.

Then he stood up and placing one arm under her knees, and the other under her neck, he lifted Sakura up into his arms.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" Sakura asked tiredly.

Sasuke looked at the giant hole with no regret. "Getting the hell out of here."

* * *

**Hehe yeah I'm done with this chapter. And HOPEFULLY I will update soon!**

**As usual, Revs will be appreciated!!**


	7. The Arrival

**Hiiiiiii, I'm baaaaaaaaaack! AND…I'm sorry (fidget fidget). Sigh okay! Whoever is tired as shit of me apologizing oh so pitifully at the beginning of every chapter, raise their hands! …(No one raises) Oh so you WANT me to apologize Oh so pitifully, huh? Well, FINE! I am SOOO-ry! **

**I would also like to say to all my readers and reviewers that I am not going to stop writing this fic (most of you would get that idea cuz I update really late…damn me -.-'). Infact, I have it all planned out about the end and everything! Look look (frantically pointing my schedule) I even have a sequel planned! YAY! **

**I would ALSO like to thank NeverSayNever, who doesn't even LIKE Naruto (can u believe it?) to review on one of my Naruto fics to tell me to move my butt -.-' Sigh I REALLY wish you would start liking Naruto (Like u'r little OBSESSED sister XD) but the day YOU start liking animes is the day hippos fall from the sky (Yup, not happenin)**

**I would also like to thank all my reviewers for all their support. I love u all! U'r the ones that keep me going! (Even if I keep going late, but I still keep going!) Seriously, I never thought **_**I **_**would ever get OVER A 100 REVIEWS! Again thank you all so much!**

**Ok I think I'll stop my ranting now…NOT! Lol just kidding just kidding! ON WITH THE FIC!**

**I HATE DOING THE DISCLAIMER! IT REMINDS ME KIBA (or Naruto for that matter) IS NOT MINE!**

Chapter 7: Arrival

"Why the _hell_ isn't he here yet?" Madara Uchiha nearly screamed, finally losing his patience. They'd been waiting for the youngest Uchiha for an hour already.

"Who knows." Kisame replied with an all too large grin on his face.

Madara, assuming he knew what the shark ninja was thinking, scrunched up his face in disgust. "We told him to meet us here. He better not be playing with his toy right now." He said solemnly.

Kisame just looked at their now leader, thinking of how much he resembled Itachi, and yet, looked _nothing_ like him at all…

"Kisame." Madara said suddenly, ripping the shark ninja from his thoughts.

"Hai?" He asked, and when the Madara Uchiha turned to fully face him, he still could not believe that this rigid and solemn person was once someone he knew as 'Tobi'.

"Bring him hear and remind him of his…_priorities_."

Kisame was about to say something when Zetsu stiffened be their side.

"Too late." He said, looking intently to his left. "Their close."

Madara gritted his teeth. He hated it when things didn't go according to his plan. "We will go without him. We get what we need, anyway. And they are probably following the scent of the girl, and to get to her they would first need to cross this path. They will come here, and we will be ready for them when they do."

Zetsu nodded. Kisame did too, but he couldn't keep that large grin off his face, him knowing something the other two didn't.

"Her scent grows stronger and stronger the farther we go." Kiba informed the others as they splinted trough the streets of sound. Most trees in Otoukagure didn't have thick branches so they had to travel on the ground.

"Don't think this will be easy Naruto." Shikamaru said, as he ran side by side the blonde boy. "Don't forget that Sasuke's with her. For how long have we been chasing Sasuke, with no luck at all? Not to mention that this is probably a trap. A trap in which we are wholeheartedly walking into, you troublesome and reckless ninja."

Naruto nodded, but his chest swelled with inner courage and bravery that the others couldn't see. 'I will get you back, Sakura-chan, and together, we'll beat teme up for what he did to Konoha and Sai, and then drag his worthless butt back to fix that cracked skull of his. Then finally, we will make him treat us to ramen.' Naruto mentally nodded at his thoughts, and sped up slightly.

"Wait." Lee said and abruptly stopped, making the others stop a few feet in front of him, all intently looking at his face.

Then Shikamaru's form went rigid as well. "I feel it too."

And a moment later, with quite concentration, Naruto felt it. The flow of heavy chakara emitting from the direction they were heading, and felt a cold chill run down his spine, even though he knew this would come.

"They're waiting for us." Ino said solemnly, and her voice indicated that she expected this too. "I can detect about three chakara signatures.

Kiba's eyes widened. "That's not possible! Sakura's scent is strong, but not strong enough for us to be able to reach her before a few hours!"

Lee frowned. "But that chakara doesn't seem to be more than…twenty minutes away."

Shikamaru's brow wrinkled in concentration, before meaning his teammates awaiting eyes. "So then Sakura's not with them. There's three of them, and they'll be three of us, so we're evenly matched. Of course, they're probably Akatsuki members, and all of them, even Sasuke, are probably stronger than us in strength. But I've killed a Alatsuki member before to hell if I think I can't do it again."

"Wait, you said they'll be three of us." Ino said, brows furrowed. "We're _five_ in number."

"I do know how to count, Ino." Shikamaru said, and Kiba threw him a dirty look. "Naruto and Kiba will go ahead to find Sakura, Kiba having her scent and Naruto being in the threat of being captured, while the rest of us will fight, the three Akatsuki members."

Both Naruto and Kiba looked like they were about to argue, so Shikamaru cut in, and glared hard at both of them. "I _am_ team leader and you _will_ follow my commands."

Kiba glared at the ground while Lee nodded his head vigorously. But Naruto, being Naruto, yelled anyway.

"What if Sasuke-teme is there?" He shouted in anger, feeling like, yet again, they were shoving him off.

Shikamaru glared at him. "Your first priority is Sakura. If Sasuke is there, we'll handle him. _Understood_?"

Naruto set his jaw stubbornly, but nodded nonetheless.

They were so close now, that they could actually see the three black and red cloaked figures in the clearing, and with a start, Naruto realized Sasuke wasn't one of them.

'_So he's not with Sakura-chan._' For some reason he felt sort of…satisfied. _Assured_. And he knew he shouldn't. But he did. Some part of him still believed that he was the same teme that he saw as a brother all those times back. Seven years ago…

Naruto's heart thudded in his chest, like it always did when he went to battle, the anxiety of it flowing to every part of his body.

Now they were close enough that he could see their faces. It was Madara Uchiha, no longer hidden behind that ridiculous mask and the identification of 'Tobi'. There was also the plant creature and the shark ninja, Itachi Uchiha's partner.

And then finally, Naruto found his feet stop right in front of their enemies, and felt the others do the same. The look on Madara Uchiha's face was solemn, and his eyes seemed to be analyzing each one of them. The plant creature just stood there, just looking at them, but it was the shark ninja that had always pissed him off. He always had that large grin on his face, like they were some sort of entertainment that amused him. But this time, he was looking _directly_ at him, and that made Naruto feel uncomfortable. '_What if he aims for me? Then I'll have no choice but to fight him, right?_' Naruto clenched his fists, Shikamaru's words ringing in his ears. _Your first priority is Sakura._ His nails pierced the skin of his palm. He would never forget that.

For a good minute, no one moved, then the plant jumped in the air, and to Naruto's shock, Shikamaru was suddenly on the ground, a thick weeds holding him down by his neck.

"Nice try, kid." The plant ninja said smoothly once he was back on the ground. Shikamaru must have tried to get his shadow and caught, but the silence was broken and the things that happened next happened just too quickly.

Naruto saw Shikamaru cut the weeds with a kunai, and try to get close to the plant ninja without being caught in another trap. He saw Lee run right up to Kisame, and to his shock, Naruto saw him suddenly surrounded by plant and weeds that wrapped around him, as he struggled to free himself. He heard Ino's shrill scream and then Kiba's voice shout her name, and then his pained screams followed. Now all that was left was Kisame and himself, and readied his chakara for whatever trick he might have up his sleave.

But to Naruto's astonishment, Kisame only smirked and made no move to fight. "Go on, kiddie. Go west, just twenty minutes from here." He said to Naruto, knowing full well what the blonde would find once he reached his destination.

Naruto mouth fell open, but quickly formed into a stern line. Obviously a trap. But they had come this far. _Your first priority is Sakura. _

Naruto gave Kisame one last stare before splinting off in the direction he had pointed.

Kisame smirked after him. Now he had to go find Sasuke now that it seemed like he's had a change of plans.

The first thing Naruto did was summon one of his toads and sent him to Tsunade with information on the fight and for her to send some backup, and then he splinted off. He ran as fast as he could, not even sure why the hell he has left his comrades alone to fight missing nins while one of them sent him on wild goose chase. He felt disgusted by himself.

But that feeling instantly vanished when the farther he went, and then his feet abruptly stopped in front of a cave. _This is it_, every inch of his instincts screamed it. Because he could smell her, almost feel her very presence next to him.

The cave seemed to be designed for people, there was a wooden door and everything. His stomach fluttering in anticipation, he opened the door.

And Naruto had to instantly move back, or he wouldn't have been able to dodge the sudden lurch of the huge python than rested in the cave.

Sakura's eyes fluttered, but didnt open, and the feeling she had was glorious. She felt extremely warm and comfortable, and somehow, she felt like she was flying. And for a moment, she had no worries at all. It was only her and this amazing feeling.

'_Shit. Did I die?'_

Those thoughts seemed to instantly bring her back and she snapped her eyes open, and found herself in Sasuke's arms. Not only that, but they were _moving_, and at a very fast pace, at that, his arms holding her protectively against his chest. _**But**__ her hands were __**still**__ bound!_ The memories of last night seemed to register in, and she lifted her face up to see that he was looking straight ahead.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, not really caring at first as long as he doesn't stop this strange sort of pleasure that was filling the veins.

He didn't answer, and she was content, as she snuggled against his chest, everything else forgotten. But only for a moment. Then realization hit her like a pile of bricks.

"Why are we leaving that place?" She asked, staring into the eyes that still looked forward.

Again, there was no answer to her question. Anger started to bubble within her.

"Did they find us? Is it because they've come for me?" The hardening of his jaw was her only answer, but it said enough.

And instantly, Sakura began thrashing in Sasuke's grip, and Sasuke's arms only tightened more around her.

"Go back! Sasuke, GO BACK!" Sakura screamed at him, trying to wriggle in the tight hold he had her in.

"No." His voice was hard as stone and cold as ice.

"Sasuke look, you have to take me back! We-"

"NO!" And just like that, her body was thrust against the hard bark of a tree, the sudden contact causing a pained 'oof' to leave her body. The 'glorious feeling' she had felt just moments ago was completely gone, replaced by a burning sensation to take over her back and chest.

"No." Sasuke whispered and she recovered enough to realize that he had his whole body pressed flush against hers. Hot blood rushed to her face and her heart started beating too fast for her already pained chest to take.

Sudden shivers raced down her spine when his lips found her neck, and his hands started frantically run up and down her arms.

"I won't. I won't, Sakura. I won't." His voice almost broke, and it almost broke her already cracked heart.

His lips were now at her chin, caressing her jaw with his tongue and a low moan escaped her lips. He was breathing hard now, and she could feel him pulse against her inner leg, and the previous pain she had felt was now replaced by burning desire to hold this man the way he was holding her. To kiss him and vanish all his pain, doubt and misery. To assure him with the words she dare not trust herself with.

She gasped when he bit the part just bellow her ear, her lips involuntarily saying his name.

"Sasuke…Sasuke,"

"Yes," Sasuke panted on her skin, as he tried to bring her closer than she already was. "Like this. Just like this, Sakura." He dragged his tongue down her neck, then placed feather light kisses on the hollow of her throat, his breath coming ragged and his heart swelling. _Forever like this_, he mouthed on the skin of her neck, knowing he would never actually say that to her. He didn't know _how _to. All he knew was that she was here, and he would do anything to keep it that way. He would bound her up, drain all her chakara till she was nothing but a ragged doll, and carry her fragile body around the world in his arms if that's what it would take to keep her with him.

The swell in his chest seemed to grow and before he knew it, his lips were on hers and his tongue was desperately seeking permission within her mouth. When she gave it to him, his tongue swept into her cavern, rubbing against hers, grunts escaping from deep within his throat, mixing with her pants moans. Sakura tried to break the kiss, but Sasuke immediately claimed them again, his hands now caressing the skin of her neck and collarbone. Again Sakura broke the kiss, but this time his lips went to exposed skin of her collarbone and started nipping and sucking her pink flesh.

Sakura gasped and struggled to breathe. "S-Sasuke," Her voice came hoarse, even in her own ears. "Sasuke, my hands, my hands, please."

He lifted his head from her collarbone to look at her, and he felt his body do lava hot. Her eyes were like liquid emerald, the lust within them dominated by something he could only ever see in her eyes. His hands frantically went to his weapon holder and with one smooth move, the rope holding her hands together fell to the floor, and her mouth attacked his, her hands flying into his raven hair. The force of her made him backwards on the ground with her on hop and with him desperately holding onto her, both pairs of hands now desperately trying to get the others clothes off.

'_I don't know._' Sakura thought as she buried her fingers into the roots of his hair and gasped his name when he took one of her nipples in his mouth and caressed and other with his fingers. '_I don't know how this is happening. I don't even know if this is real. I just know-_' Sakura gasped his name when he suddenly ground his hips into hers, a groan tearing through his throat. '_that the more you touch me, the more you're letting your guard down. What started as a rough forced touch turned to something softer, till there was nothing but a soft caress, and you don't even know it._' Soon they were both bare and Sasuke had rolled on top of her and kissing her like if he stopped, the world would end. '_The only other thing I know for sure-_' He pulls back to look into her eyes, and lifted a hand to touch his cheek as he slowly thrust into her. '_is that I've waited forever for you._'

Naruto breathed hard, and removed his blood covered from inside the now dead snake's middle. He clutched at his shoulder where the snakes fang had left a deep wound.

Walking over the snake he want into the cave and fell on his knees the second he got in. His breathing was getting shallower each minute, but his eyes flew open when saw a scrap of red fabric lying in the stone floor. He crawled towards it, and his eyes filled with horror when he saw the ripped fabric covered in blood and…something else. The blonde started to tremble horribly and broken sobs left his lips and the steam of tears marred his bloody cheeks.

**Whew! Finally! Would u believe me if I told you I worked on this chappie for a little more than six hours? …What? Hey! It was a difficult chapter! And don't you give ME that look that says "I can write a **_**book**_** in six hours"! Well I've been up all night, and feel like I'm going to die any second now. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	8. Naruto's misery

**Hi! M'back!**

**Ok, so most of you were wondering what the 'other thing' in the last chapter was. Well, for those of you who thought it was Sasuke's jizz, a round of applause for you! **

**And I'd also like to thank that reviewer who corrected me about the dobe/dope thing, cause I honestly had no clue about it! I always just thought they were both the same thing. Hehe. While we're on the subject, can somebody tell me what teme means? Because I have no idea! I just know its something Naruto calls Sasuke, but I'm guessing its something like jerk or something, right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto- never going to either T_T**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapter 8 : Naruto's misery**

**oOoOoOo**

Naruto woke up surrounded by white walls. For a moment he had no idea where he was and how he got there, and all he could hear was steady beeping, beeping in the same rhythm of his heart.

At that moment he knew where he was and how he got there.

"You're awake."

Naruto tilted his chin in the direction of the voice and found the single movement to cause more pain than it was worth.

"Tsunadae…Baa-Chan." He managed to say, but it felt like his words were like daggers, tearing their way out of his desert dry throat.

"Don't talk." Tsunade ordered as she stood beside his bed in the hospital. "There was too much poison in your body. It took two days to remove it and two days for you to recover."

'Four days…'

As much as he hated the sick ache in his throat and chest, he knew there were questions that needed answering. So he gritted his teeth and tried his best to get coherent words out of his mouth, though he did not bother trying to move again.

"T-team?"

"Lee made it out fine, with no more than easily healed cuts and bruises and a few broken ribs. Shikamaru has a broken leg. The other two weren't as fortunate. They suffered severe injuries and their condition was critical. But their operations were successful but we have no assurance of how long it will take for them to heal. Akamaru is in the same condition as his master." Tsunade paused, and then said, "Zetsu is dead and Madara escaped before your backup team got there."

That moment Tsunade became quite and Naruto herd the door open. "Oh, you're awake." He heard female voice say, her words coated with shock. He assumed it was because it would've taken anyone else longer to heal, but then again, no one else had the Kyuubi's chakara within them.

He felt the figure shifting closer and place a hand on his chest.

"You're chakara level seems fine. No traces of the poison left. Here."

He then felt a cool smooth surface touch his bottom lip and he parted them and cool liquid ran down his dry throat. The sensation felt like heaven.

Almost.

The medic pulled the glass away from his lips and turned to Tsunade.

"I'll only be a few more minutes." He heard Tsunade say. The medic nodded and turned to look at Naruto. "After the Hokage's visit, try to rest, okay? That's the only thing you need right now.

She didn't wait for him to nod and went out the door. She probably knew it hurt like a bitch to move a muscle.

But as soon as she was gone, Naruto tried again, and this time it was a bit more easier and yet, the hardest question he could ever ask.

"Sasuke?"

Tsunade's gaze hardened at the very mention of that name.

"Yamato told me what he saw, and he bought back evidence as well." Tsunade's hands clenched visibly at her sides, her jaw clenched. "Uchiha Sasuke amused and raped Sakura Haruno."

"Maybe…not…rape."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed dangerously, warning him not to push her buttons. "There was full sign of struggle, as Yamato reported, and her clothes were ripped mercilessly. The amount of blood on her clothes suggested he was anything but gentle."

Naruto's heart squeezed painfully in his chest and his eyes watered. Tsunade kept staring anywhere but at him, but Naruto noticed the pain radiating from deep within her eyes.

"For the last four days I have sent endless shinobis to search for them, but their chakara signals completely vanish from outside of that cave. Nevertheless, they went in every direction, reached various villages and asked them if they had seen them. They tried countless methods and they all seemed to fail. And some of them have even accepted the logic that she is dead." She looked at him with her emotions guarded. "I am one of them."

The wetness in Naruto's eyes increased and fell over. "No."

"I will have one more search party go through the area thoroughly, but that's all. I will not waste anymore resources in the search of one individual."

Naruto wanted to scream. He wanted to shout and rip the Hokage's head off. But he received some satisfaction in how the guard she had over her emotions suddenly crumbled and her face twisted in pain. She turned her back at Naruto.

"There is nothing we can do anymore. I give up." He heard her say in a shaky voice. "She must've been so scared and so hurt. And if he could do it once he can do it again. I pray to Kami-Sama that she is already dead, that is the most peace she will ever get now."

Naruto felt anger bubble deep into the pit of his stomach, and for the first time in his life, Naruto felt like he hated this woman from the very depths of his soul.

"You may hate me right now," She paused. "But after a while you'll come to understand that I was right." Her gaze narrowed again as she looked at him. "And don't you dare forget the fact that she was my apprentice and I thought of her as the daughter I never had."

With that said, Tsunade straightened and walked towards the door.

"Remove all faith you have in Sasuke Uchiha now, before it ends up hurting you worse. If we ever manage to find him again, we will kill him." She turned to look at Naruto with a stoic gaze. "And that's the end of it, Naruto."

And with that, she left him to face his hell alone.

OoOoOoO

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hiroshi Mekumi." He reminded her in a monotone.

"That doesn't suit you, Sasuke-kun." She said weakly, her skin pale and sweaty.

Sasuke halted on a tree branch, Sakura still in his arms. "Do you feel sick?"

Sakura nodded and clutched onto the fabric of his shirt as he jumped off the tree as gently as he could. He then let her stand on her feet and held her hair back as she emptied the berries and fish she had that morning at the foot of the tree. Sakura took a breath, her skin cold, and then threw up some more. When she was done, Sasuke pulled out a canteen from the pack he was carrying and handed it to Sakura. In her hurry to get water into her mouth, she choked on it.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said weakly and the pain in her voice inwardly made him flinch.

"It wont be long now, Sakura. The closest village is few hours away."

'_A few more hours of leaping on trees._' Despite the pain the thought bought her, she nodded. "Can we rest?"

Sasuke looks at her and nods. "We can also use this time to dye your hair." He says as he picked her up again and walked towards a river he spotted. His steps are slow and steady, and once again Sakura is taken aback by how gentle he can be when he tries.

When they reached the river, Sasuke placed Sakura on the river's edge, sat behind her and started working on her hair, his mid back golden hair coming on his face. It surprised her how cautious he was being, like he really didn't want anyone to find them. What did he think they could get by running away like this? What was his plan?

'_No plan. He's making it up as he goes on._' Her inner voice cooed.

But she didn't think so. He had probably planned out the events that had happened three days ago. After all, he had told her in the beginning that that was what he was after. She lifted a hand and placed it against her abdomen. She just couldn't believe it.

She decided she didn't want to think anymore as she closed her eyes and just let the sensation of his hands coating a cool paste into the roots of hair elope her.

Sasuke ran his hinds through Sakura's cherry blossom hair, coating it with black paste. He made sure to get each and every part of her scalp so wouldn't miss a single bit of her hair. After doing her hair, he ran two paste covered fingers over eyebrows.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at the back of her head. "What?"

"Please…remove the bounds from my hand."

And he wanted to. He didn't like knowing he was hurting her and forcing her with him. But every time he thought of untying her, his own insecurities came in the way. What if she left? He knew that he could easily track her down and keep her with him but he didn't want to think that she would actually try to run away again. Not after what They've been through. And now more than ever, he needed her to stay with him.

"No." He stated.

"Sasuke-kun…I wont leave you."

The way she said it, the honesty and security her words bought him made him thankful that she couldn't see his face at that moment. The warmth of her words seeped through his chest and he let it spread through his entire form.

Warmth. He had been denied warmth his entire life after Itachi slaughtered their family and fled Konoha. And then…team seven was formed. The members of that team…they were dangerous. That was one of the biggest reasons he had left Konoha. To achieve his goal, all he needed to feel was cold harsh hatred. But when he became genin, there were times he easily lost himself in the warmth he was offered. Kakashi, one of the most elite jounin of his time or any time, acknowledged him and insisted in personally training him. He had willingly offered Sasuke the power he desired, but that power also came with warm squeezes to his shoulder and Kakashi's hand ruffling his hair when he succeeded in his training. Sometimes it even seemed like he thought of Sasuke as his own son, even when the jounin wasn't old enough to be his father. Then there was Naruto. Naruto was almost as dangerous as Sakura, but in different levels. Naruto had become dangerous the first time they had met. He remembered they had fought, insulted each other a little and then he had extended his hand in friendship. That was before the Uchiha massacre. After that he had ignored anything and everything Naruto said until they were forced into the same team. It had impressed him to what level the idiot would go to get attention, especially Sakura's, and the fact that he had taken it on himself be better than the Uchiha in everyway. It was amusing how he usually ended up embarrassing himself. And as time went by, he had formed a bond with Naruto that he knew he had to break before he lost sight of all that was important. Sakura. She started as just another fan girl who wanted him for his looks. Of course that was what he thought. Why else would she want him? She didn't know him. They barely talked. And then they ended up in the same team. That's when she became the most dangerous person of them all. There were times she was willing to die to protect him and would look after him like no one else could. She had openly offered her love to him, and day by day it had gotten harder for him to reject it. One day, he had even concluded that, if he were ever to achieve his second goal, there could be no one but Sakura. That was the day he had concluded that he needed to leave. That there was too much holding him back from achieving his main purpose there.

And now, he turned Sakura around and looked at the very face that had managed to drag him to her after the seven years of hell and misery he had been through. Her eyes were looking at her lap, and he was glad for that. Knowing that her words had held no lies, Sasuke's hand took out a kunai from within his pouch and cut off the ropes that were holding Sakura's wrists together.

"I can easily catch you if you try to escape." He said, his voice devoid of emotion and he tried hard to keep it that way.

The corners of Sakura's lips turned up. "I know."

They remained silent for some time, until Sakura spoke again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Dispel the jutsu…for now?"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, and his heart started beating faster. Wordlessly, he joined his hands together and granted her request.

Sakura looked up to see exactly what she was hoping for: raven hair and onyx eyes. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek while his took the hem of her shirt and pulled her into a standing position and dragged her pants down her hips, carefully keeping his eyes on her face as he pulled his own shirt over his hear and walked them backwards into the lake. Sakura just kept on looking at him, both her hands now caressing his jaw. He dragged them further into the lake until the water reached their waist. Sasuke cupped his hands, bringing water in them and poured it on her head, his hands brushing off the paste. And as it came off, her hair was no longer a petal pink it always has been, but a dark brown color.

"Hold your breath." Sasuke whispered into her ear, and she shivered. Sasuke couldn't help it. He liked knowing what he could do to her and he liked knowing she was his. And no one else's.

Sakura took in a breath, and Sasuke placed both his hands on either sides of her face and gently lowered her head into the water. In the water, he ran his fingers into her tresses and her eyebrows to get the last of the paste out.

Then he pulled her head back up and, even though her hair was now void of any traces of pink and were now a rich chocolate color, he couldn't seem to take his hands out of them. His hands remained buried deep into her hair and hers clutched onto his shoulders, her eyes never once leaving his face except for when she was in the water. And now when his eyes met hers he knew there was no escaping it.

There was no escaping her.

He lowered his head, his lips pressing against hers as her arms wrapped around neck and his hands balled into her hair, pressing harder against her mouth.

He knew that seven years ago, and he knew it now.

*****Three Days Ago*****

_They had been traveling for hours now, and Sakura had buried her face into Sasuke's shirt, trying to fall asleep. But then her a dull ache started forming in her stomach, my pain made her clench her eyes shut and cold sweat to form on her face. She tried to ignore it at first, but when suddenly she felt like all the food she had eaten before was going to jump right out of her throat, she couldn't._

"_Sasuke…Sasuke, stop." _

_Hearing the tone Sakura had used, Sasuke halted on a branch and looked down at her. "What is it?"_

"_I'm-I'm going to throw up." She managed to say as she felt sicker. "Put me down, quick."_

_He immediately jumped of the tree, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, Sakura somehow scrambled away from him, and then, with her on her knees and her bound hands pressing firmly to the ground, she threw up. _

_Watching her, Sasuke felt slight panic hit him. 'What's wrong with her?' _

"_Sakura-"_

"_I'm not done." Sakura panted as tears leaked through her clenched eyes, and then she leaned over and threw up once more. Sasuke edged closer to her kneeled down to cut the ropes holding her hands. _

_He felt completely helpless as she continued emptying everything she had in her stomach and when there was nothing else left, she vomited water._

_After a few minutes of this, she sat down panting and inched away from the mess she had made. Her breaths came shaky and her face was tear stained. "Water." She said shakily. _

"_I don't think you should immediately drink water on an empty stomach." He cautioned but still handed her the canteen._

"_Have to get rid of taste." She said as she hastily opened the canteen and took a long gulp of water. Once she was done, she just sat back leaning against a tree and rested her head._

"_What happened?" Sasuke asked, his voice not completely emotionless._

"_I don't know." She let her eyes close but after a while they snapped open and all of her medical training kicked in. She connected the last time she had her periods to the last time she had sex with Sasuke. Shock filled her and she lifted a hand and pressed it against her stomach._

"_Sasuke…I think I'm pregnant." _

_She turned to look at Sasuke's reaction, but there was none. Aside from the sheer rigidity in his posture, his face held no emotion. "Good."_

_Hurt filled her at the thought that that was his only reaction to this news, and she lowered her head so that her hair fell into her eyes. _

_A tense silence filled the air as Sakura struggled to control her emotions, and Sasuke struggled to control his._

"_So what now?" Sakura asked after a while._

_Sasuke looked at her with controlled eyes. " Now I will gather some supplies we need from the village that is just about half an hour away from here. I wasn't planning to stop there but now I think we could use some extra supplies."_

"_What extra supplies?" Sakura asked, taken aback._

"_Hair dye and village clothes. We will not stop at that village. It is too close to __Otoukagure. We will stop at the next village that comes after that ones. We will use aliases and stay in a hotel for as long as we dare and then move to another village and thus another hotel." He looked at her, his eyes now piercing. "I will take care of both of you. I swear to it."_

OoOoOo

Naruto walked along the halls of Konoha hospital along side a nurse who was taking him to his destination.

It had been two weeks since he had opened his eyes in a hospital room, and today he was discharged. But right now, there were only two people he wanted to see, the first of which he was going to visit right now. The nurse then stopped in front of a door and smiled kindly at Naruto. "Take as much time as you need." She said, and then scurried away to do her other duties.

Naruto looked at the white door, then pushed it open and walked inside. Naruto walked further inside and stopped beside the hospital bed. The bed which carried his comatose sensei.

Naruto stood silently beside the bed, looking at the man who now, even in the state of unconsciousness, was wearing a mask on the lower part of his face. Tsunade hadn't allowed the nurses to remove it, saying it would be an insult to him. Naruto's jaw clenched. He really didn't want to think about the Hokage right now.

As he looked on, he thought about how easy it would be to pull the mask down right now. But he knew he wouldn't. What would be the point? Sakura and Sasuke weren't here to finally unmask their sensei with him and Sai wasn't here to just stand there and look like he didn't give a damn.

A slight smile appeared on his face when he thought about them like that, with no violence and gore to ruin their memories. Naruto looked back at Kakashi and sat down beside him.

"Hey sensei." He said as he kept looking at his unconscious teacher.

"Will you believe it, Sensei? Sasuke-teme took off with Sakura chan, and he's even doing _things_ to her. Teme really blew it this time, ne, Sensei?"

Silence greeted him and Naruto moved his gaze to the floor. "Sensei, I couldn't hate him for what he did to Konoha. Because…Sensei…there are things I haven't told you, or anyone else. Three years ago, when we were 16, I came face to face with Madara Uchiha. He told me some things. Things I don't know if I can believe. But those things… he told Sasuke those things too. And Sasuke believes them." The corner of his mouth lifted as he looked back at Kakashi. "Believe me sensei, _anyone_ would've done the same had they been in Sasuke's shoes. But Sakura-chan…how could he do that to Sakura-chan, sensei? Doesn't he care "

When yet again he got no answer, Naruto's shoulder's slumped and his eyes stung.

"Sensei, Its been months." His throat clenched, as did his heart. "When will you wake up sensei?"

Then slowly, twin tears fell out of his eyes. "Sai's dead." Two more rolled down his cheeks. "Teme's gone, and he took sakura-chan with him. I cant think anymore sensei. Tell me what I should do."

There was silence as Naruto paused, then continued. "Did I finally fail Sakura-chan, sansei? Did I fail Sai?"

Again, there was no answer, and Naruto snapped.

"Damn it, sensei, WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled, all of his frustration and all of his anger leaking through those two words. Then, he slumped back, and his figure started to tremble viciously.

"Please…wake up…"

And then he broke. Choked and strangled sobs made their way through his throat and tears seeped through his clenched eyes as he cried for everyone. He cried for Kiba and Ino, the two love birds who could've died if they had been just a second too late. He cried for his comatose sensei and he cried for his fallen teammate. He cried for Sasuke and he cried for Itachi. He cried for Sakura.

And he cried for himself.

There was a knock at the door, and Naruto rubbed both of his hands over his face to get rid of the tears. The door opened, and he saw the second person he wanted to see.

Hinata's face was etched sorrow and she kept her eyes on the ground as she walked into the room. "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto got up, walked up to her, and crushed her lithe form to him, his tears returning as he felt Hinata's arms come around him, their sobs were the only thing they heard in the other wise dead silent room.

But now, for once, he wouldn't cry alone.

**OoOoOo**

**Personally I think that was a VERY SAPPY and VERY EMOTIONAL chapter. But hey, I'm a helpless romantic. I like sap and fluff ~_~" **

**Anywayz, R&R! Your support is what keeps me going! (Even if I keep going in a turtle slow pace -.-')**


	9. Loyalties

**Ohaiyo! I bet all of you thought I was dead (fear not! I still breathe) and you're all pissed off at me, I get that *hides under table***

**So it's been nearly two years since I updated this fic and I'm sure all of its followers have probably given up on it. But to all of those who plan to keep reading I'd like to assure that I have a certain best friend poking at my ass to finish this, and the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**And to all the people I let down by not updating sooner, I'm sorry :**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and it still belongs to the genius that is Masashi Kishimoto**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapter 9: Loyalties. **

**oOoOoOo**

Time had passed. Naruto wasn't sure how much of it, just that it felt like years. Long, painfully slow years in which he was left to rot while the rest of the world went on with their lives. Truth be told, it hadn't been more than six months. During that time, Hinata hardly ever left his side, and she really was the only thing keeping his sanity intact. But even she had her duties to the hospital and to her clan, and he would be alone again.

Kakashi had yet to wake up. He would sometimes go and sit down in the empty seat next to his old sensei , always waiting for the mismatched eyes to snap open. Iruka frequently came to him, making sure he ate well and providing him with quiet comfort. Naruto tried to stay out as long as he could, often training or glaring at the Hokage tower, having not talked to the godime since her visit at the hospital but he felt the urge to let his anger at her out one way or the other so he settled for glaring at her window for hours on end . But when night came, he'd have no choice but to return to his empty home. The home which he'd shared with Sai and Sakura still had all of Sai's endless paintings and the bathroom was still lined with all of Sakura's shampoos and lotions and body mists. All of their possessions haunted him. Sai's dying words rang in his ears every time he laid his head on his pillow and nightmares of their dead bodies danced behind his eyelids when he'd finally manage to succumb to sleep.

This night was one of those when he jolted from bed in cold sweat, the image of Sasuke's sick grin with his arm shoved through Sakura's chest in a way that his blood covered hand emerged out of her back leaving him with the urge to hurl out whatever he had eaten that night. As usual, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he got up and went to the bathroom to run cold water over his head. Letting the water run over his skin, he scrunched up his nose in disgust, cursing his imagination for coming up with such vile imaged.

He did not believe that his Sakura-chan was dead yet, despite the whispers around the village and the mourning over one of Konoha's most able kunoichi, he did not believe he had failed Sai just yet. His hope lied solely on the notion that since she was with teme ,she was safe. It was a weak thought and if anyone knew of his still surviving trust in the last Uchiha they would insist that he had finally lost his marbels or call him a fool. And perhaps he was one, but he could not fathom Sasuke taking Sakura for the purpose of just slaughtering her. Had he really wanted to kill her, he would have done it right there and then. The fact that he had taken her away implied he needed her for something, and he would need to keep her alive for those purposes. But for what the bastard needed her for, he wasn't sure of. All Naruto could come up with was that she was needed for her medical abilities or her knowledge and skills with chakara control and ninjutsu, both of which were skills that would keep her alive for a long while. And then there was there was the ripped red shirt they had found in the cave. Naruto growled low in his throat. "Teme…you idiot…" He muttered, like he often found himself doing. "What the hell are you doing…"

It had scared him. The blood and the residue on her shirt had scared him shitless. And when the shock wore off he was filled with red hot rage and the thirst for blood. Because she did not deserve this. She deserved so much better. And when the rage had finally slipped away after days of breaking furniture and screaming his lungs raw, it had been replaced by sorrow and confusion and then…just the tiniest speck of hope. It was sick and twisted, but Naruto could not imagine Sasuke-teme laying his hands on anyone if it didn't mean anything. Sasuke always did everything with a purpose.

Naruto sighed as he made his way back into his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed with his palms cradeling his face. Maybe he really was a fool and maybe he really should listen to Tsunade and give up hope on Sasuke, but that was something Naruto just could. Not. Do.

"Until I come and protect her from you," Naruto spoke in the emptiness of the room. "you better protect her from everything else."

oOoOoOo

Sasuke watched as twin tears seeped from Sakura's clenched eyes even in her sleep, and inwardly sighed. It had been one of the worse days that came with Sakura's raging pregnancy hormones and the night had ended with a fight and her promptly falling asleep afterwards.

It had been one of their worse arguments, and Sasuke concluded that all their messiest of fights revolved around three sensitive subjects: her freedom, Itachi and that sissy pansy excuse for an artist.

The argument over her freedom involved her screaming at him to remove the godforsaken chakara restraining bands (that had replaced the ropes) from her wrists. In these arguments she would ask him where the hell did he expect her to run to? She had no idea where he had taken them but he's always stubbornly refuse. Then there were times when she tried useing his brother as an excuse to change his mind about Konoha and take her back there and for him to come back with her, seeing as Itachi obviously did not want any harm coming to the village. These were arguments that made him the angriest and usually ended with him walking out of the room.

Today's argument had been on the one on the last of the list.

His eyes narrowed. He could not help the hollow feeling of being replaced every time she uttered his name, which was a lot. And when he would express this to her (in the form of yells) she would accuse him of jealousy. Sasuke scoffed. He wasn't jealous. Of course not. Why should he be jealous over something that was _his._ And when he'd said that to her she had attempted to hit him with the table lamp. And he'd be okay if it had continued like that except she had burst into a bout of lonely tears, sobbing about how much she missed them and how she could not imagine never seeing them again.

It was wasn't the first time in the last six months that she had broken down into tears, but never once did Sasuke not feel uncomfortable when she did. He'd feel suffocated and a strange unpleasant emotion would grasp every inch of his being. After days of inspection he discovered what he was feeling was guilt. It was a bitter emotion he did not want to feel. He did not want her to shed anymore tears. But he did not know how not to hurt her, it felt like he'd been doing it his whole life, ever since they were genin. The only solution he knew of her pain was to let her go. And he simply could not do that. She was all he had.

It had been nearly six months ago when they reached their first village and stayed at their first hotel. Since then they had moved to eight different villages and stayed at fourteen different hotels, sometimes even staying in a handmade shelter for days before reaching the next village. He understood that Sakura was getting weary with all the traveling and found all this…caution…unnecessary, but Sasuke was taking no chances. He'd make sure they were untrack able, that nothing would stand in between him and his destiny.

And these six months hadn't been easy…for either of them. For Sakura, apart from not being able to use her chakara or being able to see her loved ones, there was the morning sickness and the depression that came with the pregnancy. For Sasuke it was Sakura's unpredictable mood swings. Some days she'd be screaming his head off and others (like now) when she would sob endlessly for hours. And then there were some days when she would pull him into a deep hot kiss and attempt to rip his shirt off. 'Nothing wrong with those days.' Sasuke thought with a slight smirk gracing his usually stoic face.

Sakura shifted in her sleep and Sasuke's coal colored eyes followed her every move, trailing down to the now very big, very round bump that was her stomach. His eyes shot back to her face to make sure she was sound asleep before he began the activity he'd indulged in for the previous four months. He let both his hands on top of the giant bulge running them softly over it before slipping one of her hands under her dress and caressing her bare flesh. The pride and awe that he always felt when he partook in this guilty pleasure filled him once again and his tight throat made it hard for him to swallow. The raw emotions that he felt at that moment consumed him whole and he laid his head beside his hand, resting it firmly against her belly, feeling the life under his touch. He stayed in that position for a few precious minutes before pulling away in fear of being caught with his weakness. Before moving over to his side of the bed, he gave a just barley there brush of his lips against Sakura's still ones, as he did every night without her knowledge.

oOoOoOo

"We're leaving." Sasuke announced, tossing what little clothes they into the duffle bag they had gotten from the first village.

Sakura gaped at him, watching him go into the toilet and come back with their toothbrushes. Her teeth clenched when she saw them being stuffed into the bag and her brow twitched when her bras and panties went in next. She'd had enough of him making all the decisions.

"No." She said in a firm voice.

Sasuke paused in his packing and looked at her. "What?" He deadpanned.

"I said no. I'm tired of moving whenever you feel like it. Let's stay here till I give birth. After that you can take me back to Konoha."

Sasuke scoffed. "I will give a reply to half of your statement. The first half." Sakura opened her mouth but he cut her off. "We have already stayed here longer than we should have. If we don't move soon someone may catch on."

"Who the hell would catch on with all the freaky precautions you've taken?" She shouted.

"You don't know how Madara's mind works."

"That's right! I don't! And I don't care either! Let him come, we'll fight him."

Sasuke blinked at her slowly. "Are you insane?" his words were dragged out, like her words didn't matter at all and that his conversation really meant nothing. This just fueled Sakura's anger.

"No I'm not! Sasuke, you are obviously not on Madara's side anymore so why are you running away like a coward instead of fighting for your rights?"

"I have my priorities." He stated and Sakura could not help the twinge of affection she felt at his words but she briskly shoved them away.

"I can take care of myself." She lifted her chin in defiance, her arms circling her belly. "I can take care of us."

"You won't have to." He replied, done with the packing. He turned fully towards her, locking his hard gaze with hers, bag over his shoulder.

"How long do you plan to do this? Do you plan to raise our child this way?" When he didn't answer her anger reached a whole new level. "I will not have my child live a coward's life like their father! I'll take them to Konoha where I'll train them to be honorable shinobi and teach them to stay clear of evil!"

Sasuke glared at her. "I planned for us to settle down in one village after you give birth. I will give you control over your chakara and if we come into the danger of being followed we will stay low or even go somewhere else until it's safe to come back. We will teach our children the ways of the shinobi and live under our fake names and faces. Forget about Konoha, Sakura." He said the last part in a softer tone.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "You would abandon the name of Uchiha?"

Sasuke shook his head. "We would always be Uchiha it just won't be branded on us for everyone to see and judge."

Sakura copied his action, stance firm and defiant. "I will always remain loyal to my home and to the people I love."

Sasuke clenched his teeth in irritation. _And they were back to Konoha again._ "So you will turn your back on your life goals? The ones you made immediately after becoming a ninja."

"I don't know what you're talking about." But she did.

"You said you loved me." He growled, his voice inching towards rage at the thought that she had dared to forget. "Your happiness was me. Your future was me."

"It was. If you hadn't left I would've been ecstatic to be in this stage with you now!" She looked up at him and frustrated tears started to itch at her eyes. "But here you are. S-ranked criminal and traitor. It doesn't help that you plan to never let me set foot in Konoha ever again and it _really _doesn't help that I haven't felt chakara run through my fingers in _months_ because OF YOU!" She panted after her slight outburst, traitor tears now running freely down her cheeks. "I think it's safe to say my goals have changed."

Sasuke's heart froze in his chest at her words and he tried to not let how much her words affected him show on his face and instead spoke in a steady voice. "Goals do not change."

"Well yours certainly did!" Sakura spat vehemently. "And change initiates more change and before you know it everything changes!"

There was a moment of silence broken by Sakura's sniffles. "So what are you saying?" He glared at her, his chest aching for reasons he wished not to comprehend. "You feel nothing for me now?"

"Do you?"

The silence that followed had her heart dropping to the floor and more tears leaking from her eyes. Giving one last scream of frustration she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

oOoOoOo

Yamato scanned the area around Konoha one more time before settling down against a tree, his eyes alert for anything suspicious. Ever since the brutal invasion months ago and the incidents following the great tragedy, the godime had been extra careful of whom she let in and out of the village, assigning special guards to the gates. It was his shift tonight and nothing had been out of the ordinary as of yet. He turns his gaze up at the night sky.

After a while though, Yamato heard suspicious rustling in the trees a few meters away from him. At first Yamato remained seated with his eyes fixed on the tree but when sensed a sudden jolt of powerful chakara he shot up to his feet and contemplated on alerting the kage. But feeling only one chakara signature, he decided to take care of it himself.

Leaping into the tree Yamato found that the chakara was farther than he'd thought. Venturing further into the trees Yamato dropped into a clearing where he could make out the figure of a man. Moving closer, Yamato's almond shaped eyes narrowed in recognition. "Hoshigaki Kisame."

Said figure gave a toothy grin, one arm casually resting on the hilt of his sword. "Yo. You're the nine tailed runt's sensei, aren't you?"

Yamato moved into a fighting stance.

oOoOoOo

Naruto was going through Sai's paintings when a sudden and loud tapping made his head snap up. The urgent tapping continued and Naruto jumped up and made his way to the front door and yanked it open.

"Yamato-taichou?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, wondering what the man was doing at his doorstep well after midnight.

"Naruto, Kisame Hoshigaki is just outside the village gates claiming to know the whereabouts of Uchiha and Sakura-san."

Naruto blinked slowly, then rubbed the back of his head. "Mou, nice try, taichou, but that wasn't funny."

Yamato nodded. "I'm aware that it's not funny and I informed him so. But he insists he knows the whereabouts of Uchiha and Sakura-san."

Naruto blinked again and then his better senses kicked in and he grabbed the former anbu by his jounin vest. "Really, taichou?"

"Yes! Now come." Yamato released himself of Naruto's grip and started running in the direction of the gates, Naruto following him. They went beyond the gated and Yamato took Naruto to the clearing where Kisame was awaiting them. The shark-nin smirked. "Hey there, runt."

Naruto stared at him with a unblinking gaze and Kisame met his stare full on.

"You know were Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are?" He asked and Kisame folded his arms across his chest.

"No, but I know how to find them."

Naruto pursed his lips together and a short staring contest later he noded. But before he could say something another figure landed by his side, clasping a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, no!" Iruka hissed and pulled him back away from the s-classed nin.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you running towards the gates through my window and thought you might do something stupid. And I was right." He glared at his former student than shifted his gaze on Kisame, watching his every move while hissing at Yamato, "Have you gone insane?"

"No, he's telling the truth."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he no reason to lie. The Akatsuki is dissolved, all of its members are dead, he has no reason to-"

"I trust him." Naruto suddenly said making all of them halt. "I'm going with him."

"Smart kid." Kisame commented, nodding his head in approval.

"Naruto," Iruka whispered in horror, wondering why he was still here arguing about an international criminal and not reporting the authorities of the said international criminal. "He's a s-ranked nin, Naruto. He's dangerous. He's-"

"The only chance I'll ever get of finding them. Besides, he's one person and I can whoop his ass in no time if does anything funny."

Yamato nodded, all three leaf nins missing the dangerous vein that throbbed on the very dangerous and very sadistic missing nin. "And I will be there to protect him-"

"No Yamato-taichou, you need to stay here. She'll know if you're gone."

"Don't treat her as the enemy Naruto."

"She's the one who doesn't-"

"Are you girls done chatting?" Kisame had had enough of them talking like he wasn't standing there. "Don't waste my time. I'm going and the brat is either coming with me or not."

"And what if we don't let you go?" Iruka asked. "What we intend to capture you and we'll extract the information through you using specialized methods. You won't be able to run, its three against one after all."

"That would work if I already had the information in me but I don't. I simply know the way to find them, and if you capture me, those two will never be found, and it sounds as if your hokage doesn't particularly care."

Naruto's jaw clenched. "I'm going with him."

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"I'm sure."

The jounin nodded at his decision but the chounin could only watch in worry as his favorite student went back to the village to gather necessary supplies to prepare his journey with an s-ranked criminal.

oOoOoOo

Sakura lay on the bed bundled in the thin sheets the hotel provided its customers with. After hours of staying locked in the toilet after what she deemed to be the biggest fight they ever had, Sakura had cautiously entered the room to find it empty, the duffle bag still packed and lying on the end of the bed. She had waited for him to return but he didn't so she had tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. So she lay there not moving, hoping with everything she had that Sasuke had not decided to just abandon her.

The sound of the door opening was like a soothing balm to her irrational panic, and she wanted to jolt up and confront him, but some instinct in her told her to remain still and pretend she was asleep. Sakura labeled it as cowardice, because who knew how many more screaming matches they would get into if she confronted him then, and she did not want to scream at him anymore. Not tonight, anyway.

So remained still, and worked on keeping her breathing steady as she heard his walk directly towards her. She felt his side of the bed dip slightly as he sat on it. He was staying then. She tried to get rid of the bouts of happiness and relief that quelled in her chest. Of course he would stay, he was the reason she was in the cruddy hotel to begin with.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she nearly jumped in shock when a cool soft hand pressed against her cheek. She managed to catch herself in time but she hoped Sasuke wouldn't detect her increasing heart rate.

"sakura," Sasuke muttered softly, the hand not cradling her face drifting to the swell of her stomach and caressing so tenderly, she wanted to cry. Her pulse gave a sudden jump when he pressed his face into the junction of her neck. "Sorry. I can't stop hurting you."

Sakura didn't know how long she could keep up the façade and she wondered how Sasuke couldn't hear her heart beating like a drum. He was touching her when he thought she was asleep. He was saying things he would never say to her if he knew she was awake.

"Maybe…" His voice bought her back, her hanging onto his every word. "Maybe I…maybe I do."

Sakura searched in her brain, wondering to which part of their argument he was answering to. Then she remembered and tears seeped out of her closed eyes.

"_You feel nothing for me now?"_

"_Do you?" _

_Maybe I do…_

It was the closest thing to a confession his pride would allow, and that was enough. It really was.

His fingers wiped away her tears, thinking she was crying in her sleep again until her eyes slowly drifted open and his hand froze on her face. Shock and panic crossed his features, no longer in the controlled mast of his.

_She'd seen his weakness. She'd seen his weakness. _"Sakura…you-"

Twin arms came up and tenderly wrapped around him, bringing him down to her. His frozen limbs relaxed at her touch, melting in her embrace. She'd seen his weakness and he hoped she'd forget later because right now he couldn't find it in himself to care. He held her back tightly and felt her tears against his neck.

"I'll take it. I'll take that as your answer."

"And you? What's your answer?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you." She muttered softly, hoping this confession wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass later.

His arms tightened around her and his legs tangled with hers. And they did not need any more words.

oOoOoOo

Naruto eyed the nin traveling beside him and wondered if he should voice the question floating in his head. 'To hell with it'

"Which side are you on?" Naruto blurted.

Kisame snorted. "What an immature way of putting it."

Naruto growled. "You want mature? Fine! Where do your loyalties stand? That better?" He spat out.

Kisame just grinned at the kid's show of anger but answered none the less. "I work in Sasuke-kun's best interest."

"For Sasuke?" Naruto's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"Because he's going down a path Itachi wouldn't have approved of. The little shit is going to throw Itachi's sacrifice out the window like it was a bag of dung."

"So what you're saying is…your true loyalties-"

"Lie with Itachi." He said in a '_duh' _voice. "Obviously."

oOoOoOo

**And that's the end of chapter 9, I hope it wasn't a disappointment **

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
